Greatest Wish
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora and Felix secretly both want children. But it would be hard for them to have children. Till one night they meet four extraordinary children and their greatest wish comes true. But soon they learn they will have to fight to keep their greatest wish. Will they succeed? Find out and please review
1. An Unfulfilled Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph characters

Greatest Wish

Chapter 1: An Unfulfilled Wish

"Hey there Felix, another great game," a giant said as he wiped the mud from his face. His hands were massive with brown hair that desperately needed a good brushing. The man he was talking to was the giant's opposite in many ways. Felix was only eight inches tall with blue eyes and brown hair. A gentle nature except when he had enough and tried to get angry but no one could really tell when he was angry if it wasn't for the glaring. He wore a blue handy man's outfit and around his belt was a golden hammer passed down from his father to him. It could fix anything even things outside the arcade.

"Thanks Ralph, hope the fall wasn't too bad. Did you get to see Vanellope before you fell?" Felix asked with a smile. Vanellope was a little raven haired girl that belonged in the game of Sugar Rush. Two years ago Ralph who got tired of being the bad guy tried to win a medal to prove he could be a hero. Instead he trashed a game called Hero's Duty bringing a cy-bug a horrible creature that eats anything and destroys anything in it's path. He landed in Sugar Rush and met Vanellope, who at the time was seen as a glitch a mistake in the game. Turns out she was the actual ruler of the game but an evil character named Turbo. At one time was a racing hero but turned villain when he got upstaged by another racing game and got that game along with his game unplugged.

Turbo snuck into Sugar Rush and tried to delete Vanellope and became King Candy but with the help of Ralph along with some friends. Vanellope regained her place in Sugar Rush and Turbo was destroyed.

"Yeah I saw her before I fell. She won again and made another customer happy. They just love her but then again what isn't there to love the kid is amazing," Ralph said. "So, any big plans tonight?" he asked.

"Yep, tonight is Tamora's and I's second anniversary as husband and wife. Oh Ralph I can't thank you enough. I know you going Turbo was bad but if you never did than I never would have met Tamora. Oh she gives me the honey glows something awful," Felix said his face turning a rosy glow.

"Yeah well I guess in some ways me game jumping turned out okay. You met the Sarge, I met Vanellope and all four of us stopped Turbo and saved Vanellope. Not bad for a villain?" Ralph said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah well you are the best villain I know but you can be a hero too," Felix said.

"Well just don't tell anyone I have a reputation to protect," Ralph joked. "I better get going the kid probably wants to tell me all about the big race she won. Good luck with the Sarge," he said and got into the trolley and headed to Sugar Rush. Felix waved and then headed on home to begin making a romantic dinner for when Tamora got home.

Tamora Calhoun had just exited the Hero's Duty game. Her platinum blonde hair a mess and her blue eyes tired from today's activities. Twenty five kids played their game and only ten made it to get a medal. It was exhausting but satisfying in some ways. She walked down Game Central Station and headed for the trolley's to head to Felix's game and their house. She couldn't believe it has been two years. Everything in her life was just perfect. She had a new family to protect and a husband that worshipped the ground she walked on literally and would do anything for her. Everything was just perfect.

"Mommy, Daddy," squealed a girl with black curly hair and blue eyes. She wore a red hat with blue overalls. The young girl was running up to Mario and Princess Peach.

"Hey Claire sweetie," Mario said picking up the young girl.

"Did you mind Aunt Daisy and Uncle Luwegi?" Peach asked giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, mam," Claire said smiling up at her parents. "How was Uncle Boozer did he beat you or did you beat him?" she asked.

"Well he came close but your old dad beat him," Mario said ruffling her hair.

"I knew you could beat him, but I hope he isn't too upset," Claire said.

"He will be fine honey now let's go home," Peach said.

"Okay," Claire said and held her parents hands as they went on home. Tamora watched the scene and a small tear fell from her face. Then a strange feeling came over her. The same feeling that came whenever she saw game characters with their children. A feeling of emptiness for she knew her and Felix could never have that. Now in the game world characters could have children if they were in the same type of program. Felix and she were not.

It would be like in the human world. If a woman with a blood type O- tried to conceive with a man that was AB+. The results of having a child were slim and the chances of the baby living were even slimmer. Conceiving a child like that was hard to do and rare. Now she and Felix probably could have kids but so far she never gotten pregnant and if she did there was an unlikely chance the baby would survive. Losing a child was the hardest thing any mother could go through. She never told Felix she wanted children for that reason.

Also Tamora wasn't sure if he even wanted children. Oh sure he had tons of fun with Vanellope, that little raven haired ball or fire really brightened up Felix's day. He loved building her carts and Tamora enjoyed reading to her. But the truth of the matter was Vanellope was closer to Ralph than she ever was to Felix or Tamora. Even on a few occasions she called Ralph "Daddy" or "Papa Ralph". Mostly to make him blush and embarrass him but also because she saw him as a father figure and he calls her his little girl when they are alone.

Still Tamora knew Felix would make a good father but she worried if she would make a good mom? She was cold and distant at times and had a horrible temper. The protective part came natural to her but the hugs and kisses was more of Felix's thing. Now she got gentler since she met Felix and the others but she was worried if she would be a good mom. But she decided to leave those thoughts alone for maybe she wasn't meant to have kids and she will just give all her love to Felix and their odd family. Getting into the trolley she headed home.

Once the trolley stopped she got out and walked into Nice Land. Most of the Nice Landers were going home after the game. She saw Mary baking another pie. Tamora never could understand why Mary was always baking but whatever made the woman happy. She saw her house and went inside. It was dark except for the candles lighting the room a bit. "Fix-It," she called growing curious as to what the little handy man was up too.

He walked up to her wearing a white suit and held up a rose to her. "Welcome home sweetheart," he said gazing up at her lovingly. She blushed a bit but shook her head as she took the rose. "Come with me," he told her. He led her into the living room where rose petals were formed into a massive heart. In the center of the rose heart was a table with two plates of spaghetti, garlic bread, white wine, and strawberry cheesecake.

"Felix, this is wow," Tamora said. Candles lit up the room and a CD player was playing violin music in the back ground.

"Have a seat," he said pulling out a chair for her. She looked at her clothes which was just a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with her boots.

"Felix maybe I should change into something more appropriate," she said looking at herself.

"You look stunning to me," he said. That little statement melted her heart as she sat down and ate dinner with him. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale. The food was delicious and the wine was excellent. Every little detail was just right. After the meal Felix took her and his plates into the sink. Then he stood before her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing to her.

"You are such a goof," she said smiling at him. Taking his hand they began to waltz which wasn't easy due to the fact that Felix only came maybe a few inches above her knee. "Come here Fix-It," she said and picked him up. Wrapping her slender arms around his tiny waist, he smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around her graceful neck.

"You look so beautiful Tammy, ever since I met you. My life has been complete. My only wish is to make you happy. So, tell me the truth darlin are you completely happy?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

Tamora blushed wondering if she should tell him about her wish to have children. They never really talked about it but still knowing the consequences she couldn't put him through that. So, as much as it killed her, she lied. "Yes, sweetie I am completely happy," she said and kissed his lips.

"I am so happy to hear you say that," Felix said just looking at her like she was an angel or something. "I love you Tamora, happy anniversary," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary Felix, I love you too" she whispered back. Later that night he made love to her and the next morning they got ready to head to their games.

"Bye Tammy honey I will see you later tonight. Did you want fish or chicken for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Surprise me short stack," she said smilingly mischievously.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Felix laughed saluting her. She kissed him and headed to her game. Maybe they could never have kids of their own but it was okay. Felix loved her and she would just put all her love into their marriage and their family. Their lives would be perfect and they didn't need children to make it perfect. Yet unbeknown to Tamora or Felix their so-called perfect life was about to change.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter Two: New Arrivals

"Man Ralph, another day and more happy customers," Felix said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, hey in the bonus round did I hit you with that brick? I couldn't tell," Ralph said frowning.

"It came close, but I dodged it," Felix assured.

"Okay cool, I know I am supposed to throw bricks at you but I still feel guilty," the giant said. "Anyways, tomorrow is Tuesday. Boy do I ever need a day off to relax and unwind," he said stretching his arms.

"Unless Vanellope shows up wanting to hang out," Felix said with a smile.

"Oh yeah that little girl is a bundle of energy," Ralph chuckled. "I know it sounds weird for I never thought I would want to be a dad but after meeting Vanellope and having her call me Papa Ralph or Daddy, I kind of like the sound of it," he said gently.

"I'm happy for you brother," Felix masking a hurt feeling.

"Hey I am sorry Felix I never should have said that," Ralph said seeing through Felix. "I am sure you and the Sarge will have kids someday if not well you always got Vanellope to spoil. She loves both of you," he said trying to get Felix to be happy again. Sometimes he wished he could keep his giant mouth shut. There were many conversations Ralph never tried to bring up around Felix and Calhoun and one of those conversations was children.

"I know you didn't mean anything bad by it Ralph. I would give anything to be able to give Tamora children. But you know as well as I do that different programs have trouble having kids. Many couples tried but only a few succeeded. Sometimes I worry that if I can't give her children maybe she will leave me for someone who can," Felix said frowning.

"That is absolutely ridiculous Calhoun loves you. She would never leave you even if you two never have kids," Ralph said firmly.

"Yeah you are right. I mean last night was perfect she looked so happy and beautiful. I even asked her if she was completely happy and she said yes. So, maybe she doesn't want kids yet. I mean we never talked about having kids. I will just leave that subject alone until Tammy wants to talk about it. For now I am perfectly content," Felix said crossing his arms.

"That is good bro; well I better get on home and get some rest. I have a feeling a Boogie Faced raven-haired President is going to bang on my front door within an hour or two," Ralph said waving goodbye.

"Bye, tell Vanellope I said hi and that Tammy said hi too," Felix called.

"You got it," Ralph called back and walked towards his house. Felix's smile saddened as he began to walk on home. Tammy had to do another perimeter check and file some reports so; she would be getting home late. When Ralph accidentally mentioned Tamora and him having children made his heart ache. Part of his dream life was to get married and have children.

His dad was lucky meeting Felix's mom it was like a fairy tale. His dad was the original Fix-It Felix but his mom came from a similar program called Bake-It Susan. Her game was to bake cakes as fast as she could. Most children loved his mom's game and that is how she met his dad. A Fixer married a Baker and had a son that could fix as well as bake. For them having Felix was easy but for Felix having children would be hard.

He often dreamed about him and Tammy having children. In one dream they had a little girl with Tamora's hair color. His eyes and she was able to fix things and had her mom's fighting ability. Another dream they had a boy who was taller than Felix but shorter than Tamora. He had Felix's hair color and Tamora's eyes. Their dream son and daughter were the perfect combination of both of them. Each child was kind hearted like Felix. They had their mom's bravery and quick thinking skills. Both could fight and fix things. Of course Felix never knew the dream kids' names for just as he was about to say their names he would always wake up.

Those dreams were kept secret from Tammy for if she didn't want kids he wasn't going to force her to have them. But it would have been nice to have children. He picked out two names so far for the boy he would name him Alexander for Tamora said that was her father's name. And the girl would be named Susan after his mom. Still it was just a dream and it would be his greatest dream. Giving Tammy children and making their family even happier.

He began walking down the street when he thought he saw a shadow from behind the pent house. "What is that?" he wondered and went to investigate. The shadow or whatever it was led him down to the back alley towards the dump. It was the part Ralph was trying to figure out what to do with. Ralph was thinking of a recycling plant so all the things thrown away could be put to good use. Felix thought that would be a wonderful idea. That way there would be more room for houses for other characters that needed homes. Even build a school for the kids that lived in other games that didn't have schools. Still Felix was busy with other stuff maybe tomorrow he and Ralph can go over plans. Since this Friday the arcade would be closed for Litwick had a family thing or some vacation and would be gone till Wednesday. Giving all characters more time to unwind and building a school and the recycling plant would be a good project. His hammer would make it go faster.

Still his mind reminded him of why he was even here. The weird sound or shadow brought him closer to the dump. "Wh-whose there?" he asked nervously. Wishing he had a flashlight to brightened the darkness. A pair of yellow eyes came out and jumped out making Felix scream. He fell and trembled at the sight of a baby raccoon that ran away off to the park. "It was just a raccoon, oh boy Tammy is going to have a good laugh when I tell her about this," he chuckled. Getting up to leave he felt himself knocking into someone. "Oh I am sorry are you okay?" Felix asked looking at the person he knocked down.

"I am fine sir," a gentle voice said. Felix saw a young girl that had long raven hair with crystal blue eyes staring at him. Getting up he got a closer look at the girl. The girl was taller than him at least 5 foot maybe a few inches taller. Her hair was not only black but had dark purple streaks through her hair. She had a dark peach color and wore tattered black jeans with a worn out black t-shirt and her shoes had tape wrapped around them to keep them on. Bruises worn on her face and some on her arms and legs from what Felix could see.

Her eyes looked alert and tired as small bags were under them. The girl looked thin like she hadn't had much to eat in awhile and she smelled a bit like she hadn't had a bath in awhile. "Hi my name is Fix-It Felix Jr." Felix said tipping his hat to her. She remained silent and her only response was a nod. "Can I have your name?" he asked.

"Sorry I am not supposed to talk to strangers," the girl said.

Felix could tell the girl was frightened so he would try to show her that he was only trying to help. "What happened to you? Do you need help?" he asked holding out his hand.

She backed away quickly and said, "No I am fine thank you".

"I won't hurt you I just want to help," he said. The girl's eyes narrowed as he saw the walls in her eyes grow stronger.

"I have to go," she said and tried to leave.

"If you are hungry I can get you some food. What game do you come from I can bring it to you and your family no problem," he said. Remembering how some games were going through hard times.

"This is my game," she said.

"Young lady I have been in this game for the past 30 years and I have never seen you before," he said firmly folding his arms.

"I uh moved here tonight," the girl said looking around like a mouse trying to escape a trap. Just then a young boy about 11 came out. He had golden blonde hair with red streaks and storm gray eyes. His skin was a tad lighter than the girl and he was a few inches shorter. The boy's clothes were just as tattered as the girls and he looked like he hadn't eaten nor bathed in awhile either.

"Crystal, what took you so long?" he asked coming up to her. His eyes locked on Felix and he asked, "Is this guy bothering you?"

"Daniel I got this I told you to stay at the uh house," the girl called Crystal told the boy.

"Just how many of you are here?" Felix asked looking from the boy or girl. Before any of them could speak two more kids showed up. Two girls came out. One had dark hair like Crystal with storm gray eyes but her skin was a shade lighter. She looked about eight and wore tattered clothes as well. The last girl was a blonde hair and blue eyed girl with a skin color that was a shade darker than the eight year old. She looked about six years old; wore a tattered pair of overalls and a dirty white t-shirt holding onto a stuffed toy black panther with yellow green eyes.

"Morgan, Rose I thought I told you to stay with Daniel," Crystal said firmly.

"We did," Morgan said. Morgan looked straight at Felix and he felt like she could read everything about him. Like her storm gray eyes could read his very mind but that was a silly idea. Finally she said, "Crystal, we can trust him".

"You sure?" Crystal asked her looking at Felix suspiciously.

"Positive," Morgan said.

"Okay sir, if we could just stay at your place long enough to bathe and get some food we will leave your game," Crystal said politely.

"First we will get you kids some food and a bath and I may have some clothes for you. Then we will discuss about your living arrangements now follow me," Felix said calmly.

"Is there anything I should know about you? Any food allergies?" he asked.

"We have special gifts," Rose said who was the same height as Felix.

Crystal covered her mouth and said quickly, "Rose honey, let's keep that to ourselves okay". Rose nodded and Crystal removed her hand.

"What does she mean you have special gifts like you can paint or sing?" Felix asked.

"Yeah something like that," Daniel said as the siblings exchanged looks at each other. Soon they followed Felix to his house and he hoped Tamora could get home soon so she could help him decide what to do with the kids. Maybe they could stay with them until they figured where their parents were. He hoped Tamora would agree for she helped people in trouble and these kids definitely needed help.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Making Arrangements

Chapter 3: Making Arrangements

"Okay kids, this is my house. I will get the baths started for you and see if my neighbors have any extra clothes that can fit you. Also, while you all bathe I will make dinner. I hope you all like chicken," Felix said as he opened the door.

The children saw a house that looked like it was made 30 years ago. They knew they were in an old game but right now they were in no position to complain.

"Thank you sir, we won't be any trouble," Crystal said trying to be polite. Her eyes kept glancing around like she was calculating different ways to escape this place if they had too.

"Crystal, chill I said you can trust him. He is good and won't hurt us I know," Morgan said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know you said that I am just being cautious," Crystal said. The room was big enough for them to walk through and the children decided to check out their surroundings. The living room had blue paint and a light blue carpet. The living room had a light blue colored couch and recliners; with a wooden table in the middle of the room. In the front was a TV not a big screen just a regular TV. On the far right was a piano and a wooden lamp by one of the chairs and couch. The walls were covered with pictures and a small shelf with medals hanging from it.

One picture showed a small raven-haired girl with candy in her hair. Sitting on a giant man's shoulders with massive hands and had brown hair. "Oh that is Vanellope and Ralph. Vanellope is in the game of Sugar Rush and Ralph is the villain in this game but he is my best friend," Felix told them.

"You are friends with a villain?" Crystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is odd," Daniel said.

"It is a bit strange but most heroes our friends with the villains in their games," Felix explained. He smiled at them and went into the bathroom to start a bath for one of the kids.

"You are sure he can be trusted? I mean he is friends with a villain," Crystal said growing nervous.

"For the final time yes you can trust him. Now chill out," Morgan said getting annoyed.

"Okay Morgan you are right I trust your judgment," Crystal said trying to keep calm.

"Alright the first bath is ready. Who wants to go first?" Felix asked.

"Daniel you go first," Crystal told him.

"Okay Crystal I will be quick," Daniel assured her. Felix led him into the bathroom and showed him where everything was and gave him a wash rag and a towel. Then came back into the living room and spoke to the girls.

"Okay I will be back in a few minutes with some clothes. Then I can start making dinner. You three girls can make yourselves at home and I will be back in no time," Felix said smiling and left to see his neighbors. He went outside towards the penthouse and went in to the 2nd floor and knocked on a door.

"Oh Felix, what a nice surprise I was just about to bake a pie do come in," Mary said grinning sweetly.

"Thanks Mary don't mind if I do," he said tipping his hat to her.

"Would you like a slice of pie? I made cherry, blueberry, chocolate, pumpkin, and I was about to make an apple pie," Mary said.

"No thank you Mary, I just wanted to know if you have any extra clothes for young girls around. I remember your aunt was it came over and gave you some clothes to sell for her daughters outgrew them. I was wondering if you had any left over." Felix asked.

"Why yes I do, here I will get them. I kept them nice and clean in case I ever had kids. I will be right back," Mary said and came out with a box. "If you mind me asking why do you need girls' clothes? Did you and Tamora have a baby yet?" she asked growing excited.

"Ah no, I just found some kids nearby. One is a thirteen year old girl, one is an eleven year old boy, another girl who is eight, and a six year old girl," Felix said. "When I found them their clothes were tattered so I am trying to help them out," he explained.

"So, kind of you how tall is the thirteen year old?" Mary asked.

"Uh, she is about five foot maybe a few inches taller. The boy is a few inches shorter, the eight year old comes up to the boy's chest and the six year old is my height," Felix said.

"Here these clothes should fit and there are some women's garments that may come in handy for the young lady you have. I have some old boy clothes there should be a pair of overalls and a t-shirt in there. And I believe there are some shoes in there as well. I do hope they fit and here take a pie for the little darlings. I will even come with you," Mary said and before Felix could utter a word she grabbed a blueberry pie and went to his house. Crystal was pacing and Morgan sat on the couch with Rose. Soon Felix came back with a woman that made Crystal tense up.

"Hi everyone I am back. This is my friend Mary she brought us a pie. I will go and help um Daniel get some clothes. Mary this is Crystal, Morgan, and Rose," Felix said pointing to each one.

"Hello ma'am," Crystal said softly.

"Hi ma'am," Morgan said gently.

"Hi lady," Rose giggled.

"Oh you poor things here let me help you pick something out. I will start with you um Crystal my you are quite the young lady. Come on let's get into the spare room and pick out something nice for you," Mary said taking Crystal's hand.

"No thank you ma'am I can handle it," Crystal said firmly. But Mary was oblivious to Crystal's discomfort. With a smile she pulled Crystal into the bedroom to pick out some clothes for her to wear after she bathed.

Daniel came out hair washed and combed wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls. His shoes were blue and fit him well enough. "Where is Crystal?" he asked. Just then Crystal came out and took Morgan and Rose by the hands.

"We are leaving," she said firmly. Felix came out and heard that.

"Why what is wrong is everything okay?" he asked as Mary came out holding a blue dress.

"Really dear just try it on you will look so pretty in it once you bathed," Mary said.

"Uh Mary thanks for the help but I am sure Crystal can pick out her own clothes," Felix said trying to sound polite.

"Oh very well I will just head on home. Let me know if you need anything else Felix bye dears," Mary said cheerfully and left the house.

"Sorry about Mary, she can get over excited but she means well. I already drew you girls a bath so go on and you young man mind helping with dinner?" Felix asked. Daniel looked at Crystal as if to ask if it was okay. She nodded her head and the girls went to the bathroom to bathe and change. Felix led Daniel into the kitchen. Soon Tamora came into the house. Tired and hungry the aroma of baked chicken filled her nostrils.

"Felix, I am home," she called shutting the door.

"Hi honey," Felix said coming out and pecking her on the cheek. "Listen before you go into the kitchen I need to tell you something," he began growing nervous.

"Oh really is everything okay. You didn't get hurt in your game did you?" Tamora asked growing worried.

"No, it is nothing like that," Felix said calming her. Before he could speak Daniel came out and so did the girls all bathed and wearing new clothes. Mary had on a blue t-shirt with pants and tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was in pigtails. Morgan wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Morgan kept her hair down and some curls were showing. Crystal had on a black t-shirt with jeans and shoes. She wore her hair up in a ponytail but a few strands went over her eyes. Tamora stared questioningly at the kids before her and looked down at Felix wanting an explanation.

"I found them near the dump. They had tattered clothes, needed a bath, and some food. I thought they could stay with us till we find their parents or their game," Felix said. "We have that spare bedroom we use for guests they could stay there," he suggested growing a bright pink. Tamora looked from each kid and knew she couldn't turn them away.

"Okay I guess it will be fine. I am Sargent Calhoun Fix-It, I am Felix's wife. What are your names?" she asked trying to sound nice and not like a well drill Sargent.

"I am Rose and this is Kitty," Rose said going up to Tamora showing her the stuffed toy panther.

"Wow that is a nice name and your kitty is nice too," Tamora said kneeling down to meet Rose at her level. The little girl smiled up at her looking so sweet and innocent.

"I am Morgan ma'am," Morgan said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Morgan," Tamora said smiling.

My name is Daniel ma'am," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"My aren't you the polite soldier," Tamora said softly. Then she saw the eldest and Tamora sensed she was less trusting than the others.

"Hello ma'am I am Crystal," Crystal said shyly. When Crystal looked into Tamora's eyes a weird feeling came over her. She felt like she could trust Tamora with anything and be able to tell her anything and Tamora would never judge. Crystal never felt this way all her life and knew without a doubt she felt a connection to Tamora. "May I talk with you in private please?" she asked Tamora.

Tamora nodded and led her into the bedroom. "Okay honey what do you need to tell me?" Tamora asked.

"I never done this before but I am trusting you with something that you can't tell anyone. Not even Mr. Felix until I know he can be trusted. He seems nice but I don't trust people but I feel like I can trust you so you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you," Crystal said firmly.

Tamora could sense that Crystal was being serious and for a brief second she saw a feeling she knew well. The look of fear, and Tamora said, "Alright honey, I promise not to tell". Crystal took a deep breath and told her their story.

Soon they came out of the room and Felix asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Crystal just told me that they are orphans and have no game. So, they can stay here until they can find a place to live permanently," Tamora said.

"That is fine with me dear. You four can stay as long as you want," Felix said.

"What about the Bad Man?" Rose asked in a fearful tone.

"Who is the Bad Man?" Felix asked.

"Oh it is another name for the Boogey Man and don't worry Rose I will handle the Bad Man okay," Crystal assured her sister. Rose smiled but Felix felt like there was more to these kids than Crystal was letting on.

"Okay who is hungry, dinner is ready," Felix said and they all went into the living room to eat. Soon after that the children were led to the spare bedroom and they were out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. For now all four of them felt a feeling they hadn't felt in a long time, safe.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Meeting Ralph and Vanellope

Chapter 4: Meeting Ralph and Vanellope

During the night Crystal awoke and saw her siblings fast asleep. Daniel was holding onto her for dear life as Rose was curled up in a ball sucking on her fingers. Her little kitty held tightly in her arms as Morgan held Rose close to her. Crystal looked carefully at the door and heard to all the noises to see if Mr. Felix or Mrs. Calhoun was awake. Silence was all she heard and carefully slipping out of the bed. She froze when Daniel began to stir but he grabbed a pillow and eased into a peaceful sleep. Breathing a sigh of relief she opened the window in the room and snuck out.

The cool crisp air greeted her and she landed gracefully on her feet. Scanning the darkness she heard and saw no one around. Everyone all snug and cozy in their beds. Her eyes directed to the dump and quietly went there. The pile that was still trashed is where they lived for a few days. Her and her siblings were game jumpers not by choice though. They picked a game and stayed for a few days then leave before anyone saw them. During nights is when Crystal would hunt for food or clothes. The darkness was her friend her first ally and she welcomed it. They arrived in this game about a few days ago. Felix finding them was the second time anyone found them.

Climbing up a mountain of bricks she ducked behind them when she saw someone coming up the walk. A giant of a man with messed up brown hair. His hands were massive and his clothes were a red t-shirt and blue overalls with no shoes. Squinting closer she tried to remember why this giant looked familiar to her. Then it clicked his name was Ralph the villain in this game. Mr. Felix said they were friends. She stayed hidden when she saw the giant disappear into his house and the light when off.

Breathing a sigh of relief she ventured down the hill careful not to slip. Looking around the trash site she called softly, "Specks, here boy". A rustling noise came and Crystal saw a pair of lime yellow eyes staring at her in the darkness. The eyes belonged to a bug creature that looked like a beetle with silver wings. His body was oval shaped and was a dark emerald green. With tiny little specks of red, blue, white, and black. Specks saw Crystal and had his purple tongue stick out to show her that he was happy to see her. Crawling over to her this little guy came up to her knee.

"Hey buddy sorry about leaving you here. Us leaving was an unexpected turn of events. We met some nice people a guy named Felix and his wife Tamora. Morgan said I could trust Felix but I am unsure. His wife Tamora or Mrs. Calhoun whatever she likes to be called I feel like I could trust her. I told her our story about how our game got unplugged. I told her about the Bad Man," Crystal said stroking Specks back. Speck hissed at the sound of the Bad Man. "The only thing I didn't tell her was about our abilities, I told her briefly about what happened to us after our game was unplugged but I left out which games we went too and you. Figured I would ease both of them into it once I know for sure I can trust them. So, try and stay hidden as long as you can and I will come and see you every night and bring you food. I would tell you to go back to Hero's Duty but those nasty Cy-Bugs may get you or some crazy soldier may think you are a Cy-Bug. Anyways just stay hidden and only come when I call okay," she told him.

He licked her hand as if to say he agreed with her arrangement. Smiling at him she took a piece of chicken wrapped in a napkin from her pocket. "I saved you this don't know if it will fill you up but I will bring you more later tomorrow night," she said. She threw him the chicken leg and Specks munched on it but remained the same size. "I better go so stay here and remember only come when I call you and try to look out for the Bad Man okay," Crystal said. Specks hissed at the mention of the Bad Man but nodded his head. Then licked Crystal's hand and she petted his head. She quickly returned to the Fix-It household before anyone knew of her absence. Climbing up the drain pipe she snuck back in and crawled into the bed. Sleep soon claimed her and she was out.

The next morning Rose was the first to wake up. Looking around she saw Morgan had her arms wrapped around her. Crystal was in the middle with Daniel snuggled up to her. Sniffing the air she smelled pancakes. Her little tummy began to growl and she wondered if she should wake up Crystal or Daniel. Crystal told her never go anyway without one of them. Still her tummy was rumbling now and she patted it to keep it quiet. Soon Morgan opened an eyelid and saw Rose up.

"What is wrong Rose?" she asked yawning.

"I am hungry but we have to wait for Crystal to get up," Rose explained.

"It is okay Rose remember Mr. Felix and Mrs. Tamora won't hurt us. Come on let's get some food I smell pancakes," Morgan said.

"Will Crystal be mad?" Rose asked in a worried tone.

"She'll be fine now come on," Morgan said getting off the bed. She took Rose's hand and led her towards the smell. Felix was up and dressed fixing a batter of pancakes. Tamora woke up a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning soldier," she purred.

"Morning honey glows, has our guests woken up yet?" Felix asked.

"I see two of them now," Tamora said motioning to the figures of Morgan and Rose.

"Good morning dears," Felix said smiling at them.

"Morning sir," Morgan said politely. Rose smiled shyly at both Felix and Tamora. Her kitty clutched tightly in her tiny hand.

"Have a seat girls Felix was making breakfast," Tamora said smiling at them. Pouring herself some coffee and sitting down.

"Will there be enough for everyone?" Rose asked in a worried tone.

"Of course sweetie I always make enough for everyone," Felix assured her. "Now do you like plain pancakes or do you like blueberry pancakes?" he asked her.

"Blueberries please," Rose said smiling. She sat down and played with her Kitty and Morgan sat next to her.

"Is your brother and sister still sleeping?" Tamora asked. Before Morgan could answer Daniel appeared along with Crystal.

"Morgan, why didn't you wake us up? What if something happened?" Crystal asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Crystal you were sleeping we didn't want to wake you," Morgan said calmly. She was used to Crystal acting this way but Morgan knew they were safe.

"Crystal are you mad?" Rose asked as her eyes began to water. Crystal was kicking herself and knelt to Rose's level.

"No I was just worried I forgot Morgan told us we were safe. Sorry if I snapped I am not mad," she assured the little girl. Rose hugged her smiling and Crystal hugged her back. Daniel just stared and remained silent.

"Mr. Felix is making blueberry pancakes," Rose said excitedly.

"I love blueberry pancakes," Daniel blurted out but blushed when Tamora and Felix looked at him. "I mean Mom used to make them for us," he said softly. Felix and Tamora saw each of the children exchange sad looks but said nothing.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Tamora said as the others sat down.

"Got any coffee made sir?" Crystal asked.

"Here you like it black or with cream and milk?" Felix asked.

"Cream and milk please," Crystal said and said thanks when Felix handed her a cup of coffee. Just then she stiffened when she saw the giant again and saw a small girl on his shoulders. The girl looked just like the girl in the picture.

"So, you are Felix and Calhoun's new house guests. I am Wreck-It Ralph please to meet you," the giant said as he held out a massive hand to Crystal. Her siblings looked at her wondering what she would do.

She smiled and shook his finger. "Please to meet you sir, my name is Crystal. That is my brother Daniel," she said motioning to Daniel.

"Hello sir," Daniel said softly waving his hand up at Ralph.

"That is my younger sister Morgan and my baby sister Rose," Crystal said to him.

"Hello sir," Morgan said politely.

"Hi, I am Rose I am six and this is Kitty. Be careful he is protective of us," Rose said excitedly holding her panther closer to Ralph's face.

"Nice to meet you and you too Kitty," Ralph said smiling and gently used his finger to pat the stuffed panther's head.

"And I am Vanellope President of Sugar Rush," the little girl said proudly.

"You can't be a President, you are too little," Rose said.

"I can to be a President," Vanellope argued.

"Can she be a President Crystal?" Rose asked.

"I guess so," Crystal said shrugging. "How old are you kid?" Crystal asked Vanellope.

"My name is Vanellope and I am eight," she said.

"I am six would you like to see my Kitty?" Rose asked holding up her stuffed panther.

"Uh sure it is cute," Vanellope said smiling.

"So what brings you here?" Felix asked. He passed out plates of pancakes and the four house guests dug in. They ate quickly but remembered their manners.

"Oh I wanted to come see you and the Sarge and Vanellope wanted to come. It was a nice day and she wanted to go on a picnic," Ralph said eating his 50th pancake.

"That sounds like a nice idea. What do you think Honey Glows?" Felix asked.

"Sounds like fun," Tamora agreed.

"Hey you guys want to come too?" Vanellope asked looking up at the four.

"I don't know," Crystal said in an unsure tone. Morgan did say they were safe but the Bad Man could be lurking anyway.

"Oh please Crystal we hadn't been on a picnic in forever. Pretty please with a cherry on top," Rose begged her eyes growing big. Crystal didn't want to disappoint her but she had to keep them safe.

"It would be fun," Morgan said giving Crystal a begging look too.

"Please Crystal," Daniel said gently.

Looking at them she let out a defeated sigh and said, "Okay". They cheered and she quickly excused them and led them into the bedroom. "Remember no showing off your gifts unless it is a life or death situation and stay where I can see you," she said firmly. They all nodded and Daniel left with Rose to help make sandwiches.

"Crystal you need to relax we are safe here," Morgan said calmly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Morgan but I don't know the meaning of the word," Crystal said and walked out. Morgan gave her sister a sad look but understood where she was coming from and hoped this place could give Crystal that feeling back.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Picnic Surprises

Chapter 5: Picnic Surprises

"Alright everyone here we are. Nice Land Park," Felix said cheerfully. The kids looked around the area and Rose squealed with delight. Off to the right was a slide and swings. One set of swings was for babies and maybe four year olds. The other set was for five year olds and up. Their bars were painted a deep blue and the swing seats were a yellow or green color.

Next to the swings were a small jungle gym, with ropes for climbing and monkey bars. Baby slides that swirled or had tiny bumps in them and a merry go round on the right. Now off to the left side was a big green slide that swirled and beyond that was a crystal pond. The sun was high in the sky with puffy clouds. A truly beautiful and clear day and Rose and Vanellope were excited.

"Wow Crystal, look at that slide. Daniel can you slide with me please, please," Rose begged jumping up and down.

Daniel looked at Crystal and she nodded and Daniel said, "Okay Rose let's go".

"Hey Morgan, could you swing with me?" Vanellope asked. Morgan didn't need to look at Crystal for she knew it would be okay.

"Sure race you to the swings," Morgan said and the two eight year olds ran to the swings.

"Looks like the kid found a friend," Ralph said with a chuckle. He smiled as he carried a giant brown basket to a huge oak tree. Sat down and watched Vanellope swing with Morgan.

"Ah this was a great idea," Felix said sitting down in the shade. Tamora sat next to him and smiled. She watched the kids play and her smile widened. Little Rose was sitting on Daniel's lap as they slid down the big slide. The young boy usually quiet was laughing as his little sister took him by the arm and dragged him back to the slide. At the swings Vanellope was chatting away with Morgan who was quiet like Daniel. Both girls just laughing and seeing which one could swing higher. Then Tamora's eyes turned to Crystal and her smile vanished.

Crystal's eyes locked on her brother and sisters. Her body was tense as her eagle eyes watched them. Her face was expressionless but she looked as if some unseen attacker would appear out of nowhere and harm her brother or sisters. And she was waiting for it to happen. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she watched.

"Hey Crystal, how do you like this park?" Felix asked smiling at her. For a second Crystal blinked breaking her out of her trance.

"Huh, oh um it is nice sir," she said softly. Her eyes looking at Felix to show respect but every now and then would dart back to her brother and sisters. Felix didn't need to be in a military type of game like Tamora to know how nervous Crystal was. He wondered what made this young girl this way. Her face showed no fear but her eyes said many things. What horrors had they seen and what things did these kids go through? It seemed these kids were one big puzzle to him. Rose so open and innocent, Morgan, calm and collective, Daniel shy and protective over his sisters, and lastly Crystal a girl who was silent and strong. These kids each a piece to a puzzle called their past but none of them were eager to talk about it. Crystal said some words to Tamora but Tammy never said anything to him. He confronted her about that and she told him that she promised Crystal she wouldn't tell and he dropped it.

Felix wanted Crystal as well as the others to know that they were safe and maybe Crystal would let the walls come down and tell him their story. Till then he would be patient and wait. "So, Crystal what game are you and your siblings come from?" Ralph asked softly. The giant didn't know much about these kids and thought he was asking a simple question. But the look Crystal gave him wished he kept his mouth shut.

Her face went chalk white and her eyes formed stronger walls and she looked away. Tamora thought Crystal was about to cry but her walls prevented them. "Our game was unplugged," was all that Crystal said.

Felix covered his mouth as a small tear fell from his face. Ralph looked like he wanted to smack himself for asking. He just placed a massive hand on her shoulder and didn't mind that she stiffened at the touch.

"Sorry to hear that kid, and hope I didn't upset you," Ralph said gently.

"I am fine," Crystal said softly looking away. Before anyone could say anything Rose ran up to Crystal.

Crystal can you play hide and seek with us?" she asked innocently. Her blue eyes shining so sweetly it could even melt Turbo's heart. A mask came over Crystal's face as if to hide the pain from Rose.

"Sure Rose I will play," she said smiling.

Rose's smile widened as she ran off and shouted, "Crystal is counting!" The other kids began to hide as Crystal got up and buried her face into the oak tree.

"One, Two, Three!" she shouted. The kids laughed as they began to find hiding places. "Ten, Ready or not here I come!" Crystal shouted and ran off to find the kids.

"I bet she finds them within five minutes," Tamora betted.

"I don't know Calhoun, Vanellope is pretty tricky I think I have to give Crystal at least 15 minutes to find all the kids," Ralph chuckled.

"I am not betting just happy to see the kids are having fun," Felix said smiling.

"Such a goody two shoes," Tamora said grabbing him and cuddling him in his arms. He laughed as she kissed his cheek and neck finally making it to his lips. Ralph blushed and rolled his eyes as he looked away giving them some moments alone.

Crystal went on down to the playground and searched for the kids. Her instincts kicked in as she began to find them. Looking in the slides she didn't see anyone. Yet, feeling open air she found Rose. "Hi, Crystal" Rose said innocently as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Rose I thought I said no using your powers," Crystal said firmly.

"Sorry I forgot," the little girl said shrugging.

"Okay I will let it go this time but be more careful. Now go and sit by the oak tree with the grownups while I find the others," she said calmly.

"Okay," Rose said and ran up to the oak tree. Crystal went on down by the lake and saw Daniel hiding up in a tree.

"Found you," Crystal called pointing at him.

"Ah man no fair," Daniel said smirking. He jumped down and looked at her.

"Go join Rose up at the oak tree while I find Morgan and Vanellope," she told him.

"Okay," he said and walked up the hill. Crystal turned into the small wood area where the lake was and continued the search. Her shadow followed her as she looked around rocks and trees. No sign of Vanellope or Morgan. Just then she heard a rustling noise and smirked thinking it was one of the kids. Walking silently she pulled back the grass to reveal Specks. The bug jumped on her licking her with his tongue.

"Specks, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at the dump you silly bugger," she said giggling for his tongue tickled. She noticed he had grown a bit he used to be up to her knee now he was up to her waist. "Get off you filthy bug," she said firmly but gently.

"Ahhh, a Cy-Bug help!" Vanellope screamed. She and Morgan came out from behind another bush. Vanellope's face was chalk white for she remembered these cy-bug creatures and was deathly scared of them.

"No Vanellope you don't understand!" Crystal said. But Vanellope screamed again and it carried. Specks began to hiss as if trying to see what was making the young girl so afraid. Just then Ralph came along with Tamora holding her gun and Felix behind her.

"Vanellope, Morgan get behind me!" Ralph shouted as he pushed the two young girls back. He saw the bug near Crystal and slowly walked up to it to tackle it. Specks saw Ralph and stepped in front of Crystal to protect her from Ralph. He hissed menacingly to warn Ralph to stay away from Crystal.

"Crystal step back so I can shoot the bug," Tamora said aiming her gun at Specks. Daniel and Rose soon appeared but Felix held them back to keep them safe.

"No, don't hurt him!" Crystal begged. She got in front of Specks shielding him from the gun. "He is our friend he won't hurt anyone I swear," Crystal said fighting tears.

"That is a Cy-Bug Crystal a horrible creature in my game that eats and destroys anything in it's path and lays eggs to cause more mayhem. It is no one's friend now step aside," Tamora said calmly trying to aim her gun around Crystal.

"I know all about Cy-Bugs we lived in Heroes Duty for about a week and he isn't a Cy-Bug. Cy-Bug's grow at a rapid rate. Specks only grows a few inches a month. I will prove it to you," Crystal said. She revealed another piece of chicken and fed it to Specks. Tamora along with Ralph, Felix and Vanellope watched in horror. Specks ate the food but remained the same size. If he were a Cy-Bug he would have grown. "You said I could trust you now I am asking you to trust me. Please put your weapon down Specks won't hurt anyone he isn't a Cy-Bug," Crystal said.

"Okay Crystal if um Specks is not a Cy-Bug what is he then?" Tamora asked.

"He is a PlaCe-Bug," Crystal said and Tamora's eyes widened in shock.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Specks is a ( Pla-Ce Bug) just thought I would sound it out for you.


	6. Finding Specks

Chapter 6: Finding Specks

"I never thought I would see one in person before," Tamora said in shock. She looked Specks over in utter shock.

"What is wrong Tammy is Specks a good um bug?" Felix asked nervously. He too remembered those Cy-Bugs and was wondering what a PlaCe-Bug was. Specks seemed okay at least near Crystal he was.

"I thought they didn't exist. In our game Hero's Duty, my soldiers and I fight off Cy-Bugs and one way to help us with the fight besides our training and guns was to find and befriend a PlaCe-Bug. Another bug but they were different than Cy-Bugs. Place-Bugs are not viruses but actual bugs. They are smarter and stronger than Cy-Bugs. In our game it was said one PlaCe-Bug even a baby one could kill nearly a hundred Cy-Bugs. Naturally I sent some of my soldiers to find these legendary bugs so they could help us defeat the Cy-Bugs but we were never successful. Soon I thought they were just a legend," Tamora said softly. "Till now," she added looking at Specks.

"So, how do you get these bugs to help you fight those Cy-Bugs?" Ralph asked.

"I never knew but it was said one a PlaCe-Bug chooses their Master or whatever they are forever loyal and will protect them with their lives," Tamora said. Looking at Crystal with a serious but gentle look she spoke again. "Crystal I am not going to ask you where nor why you and your siblings were in my game. That is for a later time but I do want to know where you found Specks?" she asked Crystal.

"I didn't he found me," Crystal said.

"What do you mean?" Tamora asked in a curious tone.

Crystal looked at Tamora and revealed her tale of how she met Specks. "It was two years ago. After we ran from a bad situation we snuck into Hero's Duty and I went looking for supplies and that is when Specks found me," Crystal began her voice taking her to an old memory.

_Crystal eleven years old walked through the waste land. Her brother and sister were safely in a deserted cave they found. She went in search of food and laughed at the game she had chosen. It was a wasteland with probably no food or anything. "Great idea Crystal, you couldn't have gone to that Mario Game oh no you had to pick this game," she said to herself. Stepping over a broken bottle looking around for she knew all the soldiers were gone. Meaning her and her sibs were on their own. Her stomach rumbling but she ignored it and kept walking._

_ Just then she took a step and began to roll down a hill and landed hard on the ground. "Oww, that hurt," she moaned. Shaking her head she placed her hand on a medium rock about the size of her foot. It was pure green with specks of color on it. Not knowing once she touched it the rock began to glow and crack. Crystal looked up and listened carefully and heard a hissing noise. Out of the darkness a giant creature with massive pinchers and deep yellow eyes with ugly wings glared at her. She froze when this creature revealed it's massive fangs at her and let out an odd roar. _

_ She did the only thing she could do. Crystal ran for it and the monster chased her. Breathing heavily she hid behind a trash hill and covered her mouth. Sweat poured down her face as her heart raced. The creature was close and she was debating to use her powers or not. Just then a huge black pincher grabbed her by the waist and the monster found her. _

_ "Ahh, put me down you bug!" Crystal screamed and began to kick the beast. It moaned but tightened it's grip on her. Opening it's jaws Crystal's eyes widened with terror as she saw rows of teeth. "No, I didn't survive this long to be dinner!" she shouted and decided to use her powers. But before she could another hiss was heard. A dark green liquid appeared and splashed onto the monster holding Crystal. The liquid sizzled eating into the monsters flesh as it squealed out in pain. It dropped Crystal and she thought she was falling but a second later saw her feet hovering a few feet off the ground._

_ Am I levitating? She wondered. Instead she saw another creature holding onto her. A small green beetle like creature with specks of black, blue, red, and other colors with deep yellow eyes. The other monster saw the tiny creature and ran away in fear. The little bug placed Crystal down and revealed a purple tongue and licked her hand._

_ "Um thanks?" she said unsure what to think. The tiny bug came up to her foot and nudged it lovingly. Looking up at her happily and when she walked away it followed her. "Well you saved me from whatever that things was mind telling me where I can get some food for me and my sibs?" she asked. Now she wasn't expecting the bug to answer her but it did. The bug nudged her towards the right and having no choice followed it. Her eyes were filled with shock for she saw a green bush by a lake the only thing growing in this waste land and on the bush was multicolored berries. The tiny bug began to eat and Crystal took one berry and ate it. It was good and she wasn't dying so she began to pick some for her sibs. "Thanks bug," Crystal said smiling. _

_ The bug rolled over and licked her. She laughed and thought about naming the bug after all she couldn't just call it bug. Noticing the specks on it's back she asked, "Are you a boy?" To her surprise the bug nodded his head and then Crystal said, "How do you like the name Specks?" she asked. He licked her hand guessing that was his way of saying he agreed to the name._

_ "Okay your name is Specks and my name is Crystal, come on I will introduce you to my family," she said. Getting up Specks followed her towards the caves unaware this was the start of a beautiful friendship._

"And that is the whole story," Crystal said.

"So, you can't tell me where anymore PlaCe-Bug eggs might be located?" Tamora asked. She was excited for years she and her men had been searching for these bugs. To aid them in their fight against the Cy-Bugs only to have a girl that wasn't from their game have one with her.

"Sorry I don't even remember where I found Specks's egg but if you find one it glows if it helps," Crystal said softly. She was upset that she couldn't help Ms. Calhoun any further but she told her all she knew.

"I understand thanks but I must ask you a favor," Tamora asked her.

"Sure what is it?" Crystal asked.

"Tomorrow I have to do some extra training with my men and I was wondering if you mind bringing Specks," Tamora asked.

"What for?" Crystal asked growing suspicious. No one was harming Specks absolutely no one.

"I am just going to have my scientist team take a sample of his DNA so we can locate other PlaCe-Bugs so they can help us," Tamora said calmly.

"Specks won't be harmed will he?" Crystal asked firmly placing a protective hand on Specks's head.

"You have my word," Tamora promised.

"Okay I will bring him," she said.

"Good come by tomorrow afternoon I will be done with the training by then," Tamora said.

"Can we come?" Daniel asked breaking the silence.

"It would be cool to see the soldiers train," Morgan admitted. "Maybe they can teach us some moves," she added.

"I don't know that game was dangerous remember?" Crystal reminded them.

"We lived there for about a week, Crystal and we are still here," Morgan reminded her.

"Is it okay if Daniel. Morgan and Rose come?" Crystal asked.

"Daniel yes and Morgan but not Rose she is way too young," Tamora said firmly.

"I want to come too I am a big girl," Rose argued.

"I will stay and keep her safe Daniel you go with Crystal," Morgan said.

"Okay thanks Morgan," Daniel said smiling.

"Well come on let's get on home it is getting late," Felix said happy to know Specks won't hurt anyone.

"Come on Ralphie walk me back to my game," Vanellope said grinning.

"Alright catch you all later," Ralph said and left with Vanellope.

"Can Specks come too, he won't be any trouble," Crystal said.

"Alright just keep an eye on him," Tamora said calmly.

"Yes ma'am, come on Specks," Crystal said. Specks followed Crystal as they headed back to the Fix-It household. During dinner Crystal's mind wandered back to what Ralph asked about what game she and her sibs came from. How she told him their game was unplugged. It brought back that painful memory and when they went to sleep she made a pallet on the floor and slept near Specks.

Hoping being around him would make her feel at ease. Even feeling his gentle wings covering her, the old nightmare found her. And once her eyes closed she relived that nightmare the day her parents and her world were destroyed.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging next chapter you find out about their parents and game. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Remembering An Old Dream

Chapter 7: Remembering An Old Dream

_ Crystal stood on the roof with a man about six foot six. He had broad shoulders with a muscular build. His hair was blonde with red streaks and blue eyes. The sun shined down on his rough tan skin. "Okay honey you ready?" said the man smiling down at her._

_ "I am ready Daddy," she told him softly. Taking a step off the roof he levitated and stood before her. _

_ "Okay honey you know how to move objects with your mind. Now let's see if you can levitate. The trick is to relax your body. Feel light like a feather like I told Morgan when she learned to fly. Just relax and jump," he told her._

_ "What if I fall?" Crystal asked hiding her fear._

_ "I will always catch you honey now come on jump," he said softly. His blue eyes locking with hers and Crystal breathed gently. Relaxing her body and closed her eyes and leaped off the roof. For the first 10 seconds she felt free. But fear took her and she felt herself falling. _

_ "Ahhh, Daddy help!" Crystal screamed as she fell. _

_ "Crystal!" her father yelled and used his hands to pull her back onto the roof. She landed safely and he floated over to her. Placing his hands on her he looked down at her. "You okay honey?" he asked calmly._

_ "Yes, sorry I failed you Daddy," Crystal sniffed. She was eleven years old and still couldn't levitate like her dad. In her mind she was beginning to think she was a failure and would never be a hero. In their game Hero World a hero masters their powers and has to do a great act of heroism to get their super power name. Her dad's name was Mega Man. It was corny but he loved it and Crystal wanted to be just like him._

_ "Never say that Crystal you will never fail me," he told her firmly. "You will master your powers it will just take some time you are still young have no fear," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now come on I think your mom is cooking breakfast," he said smiling._

_ "Okay Daddy," she said and they went inside their house. In their house an elderly man that had silver gray hair and gray eyes was watching a football game. He wore a pair of blue overalls and a white t-shirt and sat in a red chair._

_ "Come on boys get the ball yeah," he said happily as he punched a hole in the couch._

_ "Dad, please mind the super strength, we can't afford to fix another couch," Crystal's dad said._

_ "Sorry son, just forget my strength sometimes," Crystal's grandfather said. "So, how did the levitating go girl?" he asked Crystal. He always called Crystal girl or young lady it was cute._

_ "I fell again," she said frowning._

_ "Oh don't frown girl you will get it, it took your Daddy till he was fourteen to levitate trust me you will get it," her grandfather said. Crystal smiled and went into the kitchen. Her little brother Daniel was helping their mother make plates and Morgan who was six was helping their grandmother cook breakfast. While their mom was giving a four year old Rose her food. _

_ Their mom was five foot two with black curly hair with light tan skin. Her eyes were storm gray and she wore a white blouse and jeans. Their grandmother was an older version of their mom with green eyes and black hair with gray streaks. "Hey Julie," her father said kissing his wife. _

_ "Oh Rick you are back how did the levitating go?" her mom asked._

_ "I fell," Crystal said._

_ "Oh don't worry honey you will get it," her mom said hugging her._

_ "So, I see my little man is helping his grandmother. That is good how is my sweetie Morgan and my baby Rose?" asked their father. He gave them all individual nicknames to show how much he respected their different personalities and to make them each feel special. _

_ "They are doing just fine," Crystal's grandmother said and Rose began to pout._

_ "Grandma eggie too hot," she said sadly._

_ "Oh I can cool it off," the grandmother said and breathed a small bit of cold air on the eggs and Rose ate them happily. Soon the entire family was eating and talking happily. Her dad was holding onto his coffee cup when it slipped and a bit of hot coffee was going to land on Daniel. Their mother used her hands and a purple force field that covered Daniel so the coffee wouldn't touch him._

_ "You okay Danny Boy?" their mom asked._

_ "Yes, mama," he said gently. Each of the children inherited different powers but since Crystal was the first born she would inherit two of her parents' powers. She was able to move things with her mind, like her dad. And Crystal was able to form force fields like her mom. Her brother and sisters got combinations of powers from their relatives. And some powers of their own. Since super hero children could have many powers they honestly didn't know what powers they would get. Morgan could read minds like grandma but could fly and Daniel inherited the screech power from granddad but could also run fast. Rose got the invisible power from mom but a new gift to create illusions. _

_ Later in the afternoon Morgan wanted to go to a new ice cream shop outside their game. It was a new game where the player had to make the right sundae under a time limit as fast as possible._

_ "Crystal dear could you take Morgan to this ice cream shop?" their mom asked._

_ "Yes, ma'am" Crystal said._

_ "I want to go too," Daniel said._

_ "Me too! And Kitty!" Rose exclaimed holding her black panther in her arms._

_ "Okay come on guys let's go," Crystal said._

_ "Be careful kids," their mom said. Their dad and mom hugged them and their grandparents kissed them good bye. That was the way they also said goodbye whenever one of them left somewhere. Unbeknown to the young children that would be the last time they would ever see their parents again and grandparents again._

_ An hour later they returned Crystal saw a huge crowd around their game. "Daniel watch Morgan and Rose I will be right back," Crystal said as she moved towards the crowd. "What is going on?" she asked a character._

_ "It was horrible the game was unplugged suddenly everyone in there was trapped no one could get out in time. Everything is just gone so horrible," the character cried. Crystal's eyes went wide and she pushed forward and came upon the scene that made her heart break. The place where her game was now, stood an empty black room. She ran inside to see if her mom and dad were okay. Crying out for her grandparents but nothing remained. _

_ Soon the crowd dispersed for they couldn't do anything. Crystal came out and fell to her knees as her brother and sisters raced over to her. "Crystal what is wrong where is mama and dad? Or granddad and grandma?" Daniel asked._

_ "They are gone everyone is gone," she sobbed. Morgan and Daniel may have been young but they knew what Crystal met. Rose was too young to understand and just cried for her sisters and brother were crying. The four orphaned children held each other for now they were all each other had._

Crystal awoke with a jerk as tears fell from her face. She hadn't dreamt about that day in two years. During their time running away from the bad man she went in search of their parents. Thinking they or their grandparents got out but she never found anything. They were gone and Crystal had to step up and be a mom and dad to her siblings. It was painful and Specks seeing her distress licked her hand and nuzzled up to her.

"Watch them Specks I am going to get some water," Crystal said and left the room. She walked into the kitchen and chugged some water but the tears fell from her face. Her life was filled with fear and sadness. Sooner or later the Bad Man would find her and her siblings. Crystal felt so alone and scared. She was only 13 and she was supposed to be drooling over boys or whatever 13 years old did. Instead she was making sure her sibs had food and were safe. Sometimes she wished she would wake up and her parents would be alive. That her grandparents were alive and they still lived in their game.

"I am so tired," she sobbed as she sank to the floor.

"Crystal," came a soft voice. She looked up and saw Felix staring at her. He heard her crying and went to investigate. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him and saw nothing but concern for her. Morgan said she could trust him but Crystal couldn't trust anyone. For every time she did they stabbed her in the back or left her. Still he seemed different and Crystal was tired of being brave. "Look Crystal I know you don't trust people but no one here will harm you or your siblings. This is a safe place and you may not trust me but if you ever need to talk. My ears are always welcome to you and I won't tell anyone. I know you told my wife some stuff and that is okay. But you can trust me too, and I will prove that to you," he said. His voice sounded so soft and kind that it reminded Crystal of her father. Crystal stood up and did something she hadn't done in two years.

She rushed into Felix's arms picking him up but soon fell to her knees. He was shocked but held her trembling body as she held onto him. "I am so scared Mr. Felix I am so afraid," she sobbed.

"It is okay Crystal just let it out," Felix said as he rubbed her back. Then Crystal told him what she told Mrs. Calhoun but added the part about her and her having powers. Told him what game they came from and Felix heard of that game. In the real world a robbery took place and the thief pushed Crystal's game to the ground breaking it and thereby destroying her family. Litwick couldn't buy a new one for it was a rare game and soon was off the shelf. So, for forty dollars Crystal and her siblings lost their family and world for forty dollars.

Crystal told Felix everything except about the Bad Man. That was one thing she couldn't tell anyone yet all she told Felix was that he was after them and Felix didn't push it. After her confession Crystal felt for the first time in her life happy again. Maybe trusting Felix wouldn't be so bad and when she went to bed she for the first time in two years had a peaceful night.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Surprise Rescue

Chapter 8: Surprise Rescue

Crystal and Daniel along with Specks went up to Heroes' Duty. Crystal's eyes kept looking around the dark corner waiting for an attack. Daniel too was looking around having his fist clenched waiting to hit something. Specks looked from Crystal and Daniel sensing their tension and licked Crystal's hand to get her to calm down. If Crystal was relaxed then Daniel will relax.

"Thanks boy," Crystal said petting his head gently. She smiled and tried to ease herself but that was like asking her not to have powers. For the past two years she didn't have time to relax. Nor let her guard down she let it down to talk to Tamora and Felix but other than that she kept the walls up. Trying not to get attached for if she and her siblings had to leave it wouldn't hurt so much. That was their life running and hiding and trying to leave to see any day. Crystal just wished just once they could stay in a game and live there in peace. But as long as the Bad Man was around that would never happen.

"Crystal do you hear something?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked stopping in her tracks to listen.

"I hear like a rumble," Daniel said. Specks began to hiss and show his fangs. That scared Crystal for Specks only did that when danger was near. The PlaCe-Bug got in front of her and Daniel hissing louder as the two kids looked around them. That was when they heard it.

The ground began to shake and the other characters looked around in fear. Just then out of Heroes Duty sprang out an ugly Cy-Bug. The massive creature ran out with four more and they were hungry. They looked around and began to eat the walls and people began to scream in terror. Crystal saw Tamora and her soldiers on their hover boards with their guns. "Everyone run back to your games!" she shouted. "Team 1 you are with me! Team 2 handle those Cy-Bugs over by the Mario game! Team Three get the civilians to safety move, move!" she screamed.

Crystal held Daniel and Specks into the corner to stay out of the way. She had seen these creatures before and was not too happy to see them. The Team three was leading civilians to their games. Crystal saw a young girl wearing a red hat and blue overalls fall and Mario was running to her. So, was a Cy-Bug and the soldier teams wouldn't make it in time but Crystal and Daniel could. "We have to help them," Crystal said.

"I am with you Crystal," Daniel said getting ready.

"Okay you grab the kid and Mario Specks and I will cover you let's go," Crystal said and they ran out towards the opening. Daniel ran but was running so fast he looked like a blur. He reached Mario and the kid in no time.

"Hello sir, I am Daniel I will be your hero today," Daniel said smiling to calm the child.

"Look out kid!" Mario yelled but it was too late the Cy-Bug was lunging at them. Crystal jumped in front of them and her eyes were glowing a deep blue and a blue light came out of her hands forming a protective shield. The Cy-bug tried to hit the field with his pinchers but couldn't get through the barrier.

"Daniel go!" Crystal yelled as Daniel held the child and held Mario's arm and raced them to safety. Specks jumped on the Cy-Bug's back and spit acid on it. The Cy-Bug squealed in pain as it's skin was melting and Specks using his tiny jaws was biting through the shell. Green blood poured from the Cy-Bug's body and soon Specks ripped a final piece and the Cy-Bug squealed and died. Crystal put away her force field and smiled at Specks. "Good boy now let's help these soldiers out," Crystal said. Just then a Cy-Bug grabbed her with it's pinchers.

"Crystal!" Daniel shouted. Rushing over to her he let out an ear shattering scream. Windows broke as some people covered their ears. The scream was so intense the Cy-Bug dropped Crystal and Specks caught her just as the Cy-Bug exploded. "Crystal you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah come on let's go," Crystal said. Specks put her down and the some soldiers saw what the kids were doing.

"Sarge did you see those kids?" asked one soldier.

"Yeah," Tamora said in utter shock. One soldier was attacked by another Cy-Bug and Crystal saw this and somehow waved her hand and a brick hit the Cy-Bug's head.

"Hey ugly come on you want me not him!" she shouted. The Cy-Bug looked at the soldier and growled showing rows of sharp teeth. The soldier looked white as a ghost as his body trembled in fear. He was dropped and the Cy-Bug chased Crystal.

"Crystal look out!" Tamora yelled but it was too late. The Cy-Bug grabbed for Crystal but his pinchers went through her. "What the?" Tamora said. And saw Morgan having the real Crystal in her arms flying behind the bug as Crystal grabbed a lead pipe and dug it into the bug's back. The pipe ripped into the creature's flesh causing the creature to scream in pain. Rose appeared just as the fake Crystal disappeared and the Cy-Bug who was bleeding saw her and ran after her. Rose holding her kitty smiled and was gone. The Cy-Bug stopped and looked around to find Rose. Just as Daniel appeared and used his scream and blew the bug up. Rose reappeared and Daniel carried her away towards Morgan and Crystal. The soldiers killed the last two bugs as the crowd all came and looked upon the strange children that helped save them. Specks stood by Crystal as he saw all the bugs' dead and licked her hand.

"I thought I told you two to stay behind," Crystal said trying to sound firm.

"We did but Rose wanted to give you Kitty for extra protection and then we saw you guys attacking these bugs so here we are," Morgan said calmly.

"Thanks guys I am happy you guys came," Crystal admitted.

"I know," Morgan said smiling secretly. The crowd all looked at them as people whispered and looked at them in awe. Soon everyone began to cheer and clap as they cheered for the kids and Specks. Tamora and the other soldiers got all the characters to disperse and looked at Crystal and her siblings in amazement.

"How did you four do that?" she asked.

"I told you we had gifts," Rose said happily.

"The truth is Mrs. Calhoun the game we came from was a Super Hero game so we are all have powers to become heroes," Crystal explained.

"Well you proven yourselves of that but come on I still want to find more PlaCe-Bugs for after seeing what Specks can do and we could use more," Tamora said.

"Mind me asking how all those Cy-Bugs get out?" Crystal asked. Tamora bit her lip for she mainly blamed herself for the bugs escaping.

"I don't know someone must have sneaked in under our radar and let them out. Why I don't know but I will find out," Tamora vowed forming two fists.

"Okay well let's go," Crystal said trying to calm her down. Tamora nodded and led the kids to her game to see if they could find more PlaCe-Bugs. Unbeknown to them a Heroes Duty soldier stood in a dark corner smiling evilly. His body began to shimmer and change and a new figure was revealed.

He was about six foot with smooth caramel skin and black hair in braids. His eyes were pure white and he wore a gray shirt and pants with a gray coat. Taking a phone out of his pocket he dialed a number. "Hello," came a gruff voice.

"Hey Boss, Morph here the plan worked we found them," said the shape changer.

"I knew Crystal wouldn't let innocent people be killed. So, which game are they in?" asked the Boss.

"I saw them follow that Calhoun woman in her game," Morph said.

"Good keep an eye on them. I will call the others to assist you. Remember I want Crystal alive she is your main target," the Boss said.

"Boss I must tell you something the other kids have powers too. The boy can run fast and has a high pitch scream that shattered those bugs to pieces. The second girl can fly and the baby can I think form illusions and turn invisible. Should we get them too?" asked Morph.

"They have powers too oh Crystal you little minx you I wonder what else you kept from me. Yes, I want all four of them alive," Boss said in an excited voice.

"What about Calhoun?" Morph asked.

"Let me makes this clear bring me all the children alive and kill whoever gets in your way," the Boss said evilly.

Morph had a sadistic smiled as he answered, "Yes, sir" and hung up.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. New Orders

Chapter 9: New Orders

Morph stood below Heroes Duty watching Crystal talking to that Calhoun woman. Something seemed different about Crystal to Morph. He met the girl a long time ago and when he saw her well she was a cautious person. Only talked when spoken too and her eyes looked like they were secretly making a thousand escape plans. The girl before her was still the same but she looked calm almost like she felt safe. The Calhoun woman was talking to her while that bug thing was playing with the boy. Crystal smiled an actual smile and that came as a shock for Crystal never smiled when Morph saw her. Just then the phone rang again.

"Hello," Morph said into the phone.

"The others will be arriving soon. Tell me what is happening so I know a good strategy," the Boss said.

"Well Calhoun is talking to Crystal and she is smiling. That bug thing is playing with the boy," Morph said.

"What did you say?" the Boss asked.

"The bug thing is playing with the boy," Morph repeated.

"No before that," the Boss said sharply.

"Oh Crystal is smiling," he said.

"I don't remember her ever smiling when she was in my game. Tell me what else is happening what is causing her to smile?" the Boss demanded.

"Uh that Calhoun woman sir, she is telling Crystal something," Morph said.

"Really that Calhoun woman, oh no oh Crystal, you silly little girl she is letting Calhoun in," the Boss said gleefully.

"I don't know about that sir but she seems calmer," Morph admitted.

"Change in plans I don't want you or the others to go after Crystal just yet," the Boss said.

"But Boss we can handle the Hero losers and Calhoun," Morph argued thinking the Boss thought they were too weak to handle Calhoun's men.

"No moron, think what happened every time you and the others went after Crystal?" the Boss asked.

"Well she fought us taught her siblings how to fight together. Then they get away and Crystal got so strategized that she hid and we couldn't find her," Morph said.

"Exactly, Crystal was always ready for an attack but if she lets her guard down. We can take her. So, listen don't hunt her yet but watch her wait until she feels completely safe. Now she trusts Calhoun and that Fix-It character. Soon she will feel like the terror is over and that she is safe. And once she feels that boom I will have her forever," the Boss cackled.

"Yes, sir I will tell the others there is a change in plans," Morph said smiling.

"Good and remember watch her but don't attack. I want Crystal and her siblings to feel 100% safe and then take them," the Boss said.

"Yes, sir," Morph said and the line went dead.

Back down in Heroes Duty Calhoun was running a security check as to what happened with the Cy-Bug attacks. It was odd all her soldiers were around and the beacon was turned on. So, how did someone sneak into their game and turn off the beacon and for what reason? Calhoun didn't know and she hated not knowing but she saw nothing in her security tapes that could help. So, she shut it down but told her other soldiers to watch the tapes and see if they spot anything odd. Then she turned her attention to her other objective, finding more PlaCe-Bugs.

"So, this is a real PlaCe-Bug huh?" asked a soldier. Crystal watched him as the soldier looked Specks over. His name was Thomas Peters a scientist and a soldier. Crystal sat in an odd small room with test tubes, computers, and all sorts of electrical stuff. Peters was a tall thin man with thick glasses that made his brown eyes look buggy and a calm smile. "Okay I just need to take some DNA and see if we can find more of your friend here," Peters said.

"It won't hurt Specks right?" Crystal asked growing suspicious. Specks looked up at Crystal with a worried look as the man came near him. The bug hissed to warn the man to stay away and Peters tensed up.

"Uh no it won't hurt he it is a he right?" Peters asked. Crystal nodded her head yes. "It will sting a bit but Specks will be completely fine you have my word," he added. Crystal relaxed and pet Specks so he would calm down. Specks kept his eyes on Crystal as she did him.

"It is okay Specks I won't let anyone hurt you, just relax" she said softly. The needle went in and Specks felt no pain and licked her hand.

"Alright I will begin running tests. If you could go to Mrs. Calhoun and tell her I should have some results within a few days," Peters said.

"Okay come on Specks," Crystal said. Specks followed her like a second shadow as they made their way to Tamora's office.

"So, you're the little orphan girl Sarge is taking in. And that must be a PlaCe-Bug, man it sure is ugly not as ugly as those Cy-Bugs but ugly nonetheless," said another shoulder. He was tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build. The soldier looked at least 18 for he looked young. His hair color was a reddish blonde and he had teal eyes. Crystal looked at him with an annoyed look and just ignored his rude comments.

"Excuse me," Crystal said trying to go around him. The soldier stepped in front of her and glared.

"Hey no orphan dismisses me you ask permission to be excused and you call me sir," he growled.

"I have to tell Mrs. Calhoun something so please excuse me," Crystal said trying to keep her anger in check. She could easily just move the guy away with her powers but this man as infuriating as he was had no powers. It wouldn't be right to use powers against someone who couldn't fight back. So, once again she moved passed him and the guy grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall.

"You will show me respect I know about you little girl. Calhoun told us once we find more of those disgusting PlaCe-Bugs you would be our teacher and I am not taking orders from a kid. It is bad enough I have to listen to Calhoun but I refuse to take orders from you so you will know who is boss. Now ask me permission to be dismissed and don't forget to say sir," the soldier sneered.

Instead Crystal's eyes widened and she said, "Now you done it". The soldier glared at her but heard a low growl and turned his head to see Specks. The bug had all his teeth bearing; his eyes glowed as he let out an evil hiss. Now the once cocky soldier was nervous and shaking at the sight before him. "Listen carefully let go of my arm and back away slowly," Crystal instructed calmly. She was afraid for Specks only looked this way once when he first met the Bad Man. Specks almost killed him and she was afraid to find out what Specks would do to this solider.

"Why should I listen to you?" the soldier hissed.

"Don't do it and you are bug chow," Crystal told him. The message came in loud and clear as the soldier let go and slowly backed away from Crystal. "Okay now raise your hands up and say you were playing," Crystal told him. He looked at her like she was crazy and she said, "Do it".

"I was playing," the soldier said nervously. Specks looked from Crystal who was calm back to the soldier and calmed down.

"See Specks he was just playing it is alright," Crystal cooed stroking his head.

"What is going on here Private Steele?" Tamora asked coming up to them. Steele looked at Crystal as if knowing she would tell Calhoun what he said and how he treated her.

"Oh sorry I was going to your office to tell you Peters got Specks DNA and will be running tests and should have some results within a few days. On my way Private Steele wanted to know when Specks knew I was in trouble. So, I showed him and he learned what to do so Specks knows we are just training so Specks won't accidentally hurt anyone. Private Steele is a fast learner," Crystal explained. Steele's head shot up when he heard what Crystal had said.

"Is that true Private?" Tamora asked. She sensed there was more to this story than Crystal was telling but didn't want to push.

"Uh yes ma'am that is exactly what happened," Steele said saluting Calhoun.

"Well good then Steele happy you are learning. Alright Crystal let's go grab Daniel, Morgan, and Rose. I am sure they are giving Kohut a fun time. It has been a long day so let's head on home," Tamora said.

"Yes ma'am, bye Mr. Steele can't wait to have another training lessen with you," Crystal said. She held out her hand and Steele glared but took it and shook it.

"Yeah can't wait," Steele said.

"I will be right back I need to get something from my office, go and get your siblings and meet me by the gate," Tamora told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Crystal said.

Once Tamora was gone Steele asked, "Okay why did you tell her that? Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Steele asked.

"Because Steele I have no quarrel with you. And whatever problems you have with me you need to get over it. Yes, I am an orphan and a girl but I am a girl that has a PlaCe-Bug and has a bond with him. So, unless you want to get rid of those Cy-Bugs you will follow my orders unless you want to act all macho and get killed it is no skin off my nose. Also never ever call Specks disgusting again. If you ever get a PlaCe-Bug they are your equals. When you are weak they are strong and when they are weak you are strong. You have to know everything about them and once you form a bond they will always protect you. So, remember that when you are training with me," she told him. He glared at her but the message came in loud and clear if he wanted to live and defeat the Cy-Bugs then Crystal and Specks was the key to their survival.

"Agreed see you at the training hall Crystal," Steele said.

"See you there Mr. Steele," Crystal said. "Come on Specks," she said. She began to walk on down to get her siblings. Specks followed but stopped and looked at Steele, and gave him a low hiss. It was another clear message to Steele saying Specks did not trust him and if he messed with Crystal again then Specks would harm him. Steele was shaken up by the bug's reaction and decided maybe it would be a better idea to have Crystal and Specks as an alley instead of an enemy.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Royal Blood

Chapter 10: Royal Blood

Crystal returned home again with Tamora, who knew something had happened between her and Steele a few days ago. Steele was a cocky big mouth who thought he was a big shot. So, to have Crystal say he wanted to learn how to tell Specks they were training instead of Steele actually harming Crystal seemed unlikely. But Tamora didn't want to push anything for Crystal had trusted them. She told them everything about her and her siblings. It would be interesting to see Niceland take to actual superheroes. Tamora didn't know much about superheroes but she saw what Crystal and the others could do and they did it well.

The only secret that remained was the Bad Man. Tamora knew Crystal wouldn't talk about him and Daniel was just as silent as Crystal. Morgan when Tamora once asked who the Bad Man was she said he was a bad person and her eyes were full of fear. But she came close to finding out the truth from Rose.

_ It was a few days after they found Specks. Morgan was with Vanellope who wanted to show off her new cart. Felix was teaching Daniel how to fix a radio in the pent house. Crystal went for a walk with Specks and Ralph wanted to go too and Crystal agreed. That left Rose alone with Tamora in the living room. Tamora was reading and Rose was at the table coloring a picture. The child had her panther up on the table and Tamora noticed how quiet she was._

_ "Hey, Rose sweetie mind if I see what you are drawing?" Tamora asked gently. Rose smiled and showed her the odd picture. It was a drawing of a game of some kind that was pitch black. Tamora looked at it closer and saw it looked like a room of some kind with cages in it. In one of the cages was Rose scared and holding her panther. A figure stood before Rose a blue reptile creature with wings. "Rose sweetie mind telling me what you drew?" she asked the child._

_ "That is where the Bad Man put me so Crystal would play his game. He had Daniel and Morgan in different rooms but that is where he put me," Rose said softly._

_ Tamora pointed to the blue reptile and asked, "Is that the Bad Man?"_

_ "No that is Nightmare he was nice. He got me out, Daniel and Morgan too. Even saved Crystal, he liked Crystal the most and she liked him. He got us out of the game and saved us from the Bad Man," Rose said. "Crystal misses him," she added sadly._

_ "What happened to him?" Tamora asked._

_ "The Bad Man got him and he told Crystal to run and we did. Crystal ran till we got to the zombie game and we never saw Nightmare again," Rose said shedding a tear. "Please don't tell Crystal I mentioned Nightmare or Crystal will get upset," she said._

_ "I won't tell I promise," Tamora said and Rose hugged her and smiled._

_ "You are a nice lady I like you," Rose said sweetly and Tamora hugged the child back. _

_ "I like you too Rose all of you," Tamora said shedding a tear when she saw the picture in her hand._

That was an odd day and Tamora wanted to ask Crystal about this Bad Man and who Nightmare was but she had to wait for if she asked now then Crystal's defensive walls would build back up. So, she hid the picture but showed it to Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope. They all decided to try harder to be nice to the kids so they would open up more. So, far it was working and a new feeling came over Tamora. A feeling of completion, for she liked coming home to Felix and have Rose hug her. Seeing Morgan reading her books on the couch and see how Daniel was building things with Felix. Outside Crystal was playing with Specks and smiling. They had become quite an odd family but a family none the less and soon she wanted to talk to Felix about making the four permanent members in their household.

The next day was another day of training for Crystal was helping the soldiers work with bonding with their PlaCe-Bugs. They found more of the eggs a few feet away from where Specks showed Crystal the food. Each egg had splatters of color. Some were either pure black or white and others were rainbows. Dr. Peters kept the eggs warm till they hatched. Tamora was beyond thrilled they had been searching for these eggs for years and now thanks to Crystal and Specks they found them. Of course not everyone was happy that they had to take orders from a kid. Since the bugs would not hatch for a few days Tamora wanted Crystal to train with Specks with her soldiers so they know what to do.

"I told you Dr. Peters that the PlaCe-Bugs will hatch when they choose a person that is how Specks hatched," Crystal explained.

"Well I believe that Specks hatched because he was ready to please Crystal let me handle the eggs," Dr. Peters said.

"Okay you are right you are the Doctor here not me but could we just try to see if they will hatch?" Crystal asked.

"Oh look the little girlie here is a PlaCe-Bug expert she is not even in this game and she knows more than one of our own," sneered another rookie. Steele glared at him with the coldest glare ever.

"She knows more than you numbskull so if you want to live to have grandkids you will listen to her," he snapped. That shut the rookie up real quick and Crystal smiled a small smile at Steele. He returned the smile when the men weren't looking.

"Alright Crystal if you think it may work I guess it couldn't hurt," Dr. Peters said. So, all the soldiers including Tamora walked around a big circle with PlaCe-Bug eggs in a small area.

"All you have to do is touch them and if they glow they will hatch and they chose you as their partner," Crystal said.

"No bug is my partner!" snapped the same rookie.

"If you get a PlaCe-Bug they will be your partner your equal in every way. You have to trust them completely and know him or her like the back of your hand," Crystal snapped.

"Oh yeah do you trust that ugly brute like that?" questioned the rookie.

"Yes, I do," Crystal said firmly.

"Prove it," said the rookie not knowing that when it came to Crystal you had to be careful what you said to her.

"Okay," Crystal said. She looked at the edge of the ground and saw a long drop. Without hesitation she jumped and fell to her death.

"Crystal!" Tamora shouted but before she could get on her board Specks had flown down and grabbed her. Crystal landed safely and patted his head. Tamora was three shades whiter as was everyone else.

"See if you can do that with no fear. You trust your PlaCe-Bug so much you can jump and they will catch you," she said. Just then some eggs began to glow and little baby PlaCe-Bugs hatched. They crawled and looked around their surroundings and when they saw Specks and Crystal they bowed to them. Everyone was in shock but not as shocked when a Cy-Bug broke free.

"Soldiers attack!" Tamora yelled. The Cy-Bug glared at the baby PlaCe-Bugs and tried to attack them. Specks got in the way hissing angrily and the monster attacked him.

"Leave him alone!" Crystal yelled.

"Are you nuts that beast will kill you," said the rookie who insulted her.

"I rather it be me than Specks," Crystal said and ran at the creature. She raised her hands and threw metal pipes at the beast. "Hey ugly come and get me!" she shouted. The Cy-Bug looked at Specks and the baby PlaCe-Bugs and then looked at Crystal. It's eyes showed hunger and it licked it's lips and ran at Crystal. Holding her hands out she formed a force field. The Cy-Bug used it's massive pinchers but couldn't get at Crystal. Specks hissed angrily and attacked the Cy-Bug. Spitting balls of acid at the creature making it wail in pain. It threw Specks to the ground and Crystal fearing for Specks life left her force field and got on the creatures back hitting it without mercy. The baby PlaCe-Bugs hid in the shadows hissing angrily at the Cy-Bug. The soldiers were trying to help Crystal but the Cy-Bug caused them to be sealed in the small room.

"Get this door opened stat!" Tamora shouted. The Cy-Bug held Crystal in it's pinchers and began to squeeze the life out of here. Specks looked torn to save the babies or Crystal.

"Go Specks get them to safety don't worry about me!" Crystal yelled as she used her telekinetic powers to throw debris out the creature. Seeing this made Specks to feel angry and more determined than ever. A surge of power flew through him and a bright white light swirled around him. Crystal had to shield her eyes for the light was blinding. The light died and Specks was twice the size of the Cy-Bug with a small gold circle around his head. His wings were wider and bigger and he had huge fangs. Using his fully grown pinchers he grabbed the Cy-Bug ripping it in half. A blast was heard and the soldiers were free. They saw Crystal on Specks back with the baby PlaCe-Bugs circling around them hissing happily.

"It is true," Dr. Peters said in shock.

"Crystal are you alright?" Tamora asked as the young girl was back on the ground.

"I am fine thanks to Specks I guess he is fully grown now," she said.

"Crystal I don't know how to tell you this but Specks is not a normal PlaCe-Bug", Dr. Peters said gently.

"What do you mean? Is he sick will he be okay?" Crystal asked with concern. She couldn't lose Specks she already lost one friend she cared about once she couldn't lose another friend.

"No Specks is fine it is just he is the King PlaCe-Bug," Dr. Peters said.

"So?" Crystal asked not seeing the big deal.

"So, you formed a bond with the strongest and most powerful PlaCe-Bug of them all," he told her.

"Cool," Crystal said smiling and Tamora along with the soldiers knew now that their training with the PlaCe-Bugs were about to get even more interesting.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. A Decision Made

Chapter 11: A Decision Made

It was another clear and sunny day in Niceland. All Nicelanders were going about their normal routine. Felix was with Daniel teaching the boy how to fix a sink. Mary's sink was broken again and Felix thought Daniel might want to help fix it. Daniel who usually was so quiet actually said, "Yes". Whenever people asked him if he wanted to do something he would look at Crystal but being in Niceland was slowly changing the children.

Rose was talking more and would be outside just playing with her panther. Morgan who was usually the calm one was beginning to open up more. She would walk with Tamora to Heroes Duty along with Crystal and would be taking lessons on self-defense. Daniel was hanging out with Felix and Ralph more and got to do well men stuff like fixing things. But Crystal who was the hardest of the four began to relax as well.

Whenever Rose wanted to go play with Vanellope and Ralph, Crystal would go too in case something happened. Felix noticed how when her siblings were sound asleep she would be wide awake waiting for an attack. Now she slept either with her siblings or when Specks was smaller with him. Tamora and Felix loved having the children and soon began to discuss a subject they hadn't discussed ever, having kids.

Felix decided to be alone to discuss this and he asked Ralph and Vanellope to take Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose to Sugar Rush. To the kids it was to show them around the game but to Vanellope and Ralph it was to give Felix and Tamora a chance to talk. Tamora came home after training with the PlaCe-Bugs. It was odd to see Crystal who wasn't even programed into the game handle those PlaCe-Bugs so well. Some little babies that hadn't picked a soldier yet would follow her and Specks around and she would try to teach them to fly.

Dr. Peters was amazed by them for he was programmed into the game and he knew so little about these bugs. Crystal was more than happy to help. They would study the markings; identify which bug was female and male, eating habits, and other stuff. Some of the soldiers actually gave Crystal the nickname Queen of the PlaCe-Bugs. Steele came up with it and the others went along with it. And Crystal didn't mind but she didn't let the title go to her head.

"Hey honey, glad to see you are home," Felix said making dinner.

"Hey short stack, where are the kids?" Tamora asked looking around. She expected to see Morgan reading her books silently. Or to see Rose on the floor playing with her kitty and Daniel would be in the kitchen helping Felix cook. Crystal would be outside with Specks either playing with him or trying to practice her levitating or her other powers. It was still a shock to the community of the children's gifts but the Nicelanders adjusted to it.

"Remember they are in Sugar Rush," he told her.

"Oh yeah guess I forgot for a second must have been a rough day. Oh man Felix you should have seen Crystal today. She already found two soldiers that were forming a bond with two PlaCe-Bugs. Private Steele got bonded to a pure black PlaCe-Bug that is female and another rookie got bonded to a blue and yellow specked male bug. Steele is naming his bug Nightshade and the other is naming his bug Bruno," Tamora said. "That girl has a knack when it comes to those bugs. And Specks is protective over them but more protective over Crystal in my opinion," she added.

"Yeah I can understand why. Speaking of the kids you remember yesterday how they helped us build the recycling plant?" Felix asked.

"Yeah," Tamora said smiling as she took a beer from the fridge as the memory of yesterday came back to her.

_ "Alright we need help moving these bricks, Crystal think you can handle it?" Felix asked._

_ "Just show me where you want them," Crystal said and within minutes the bricks began to float towards him. Ralph was pounding at the broken down side to clear it so Felix can build the recycling plant._

_ "Uh Mr. Ralph sir maybe I could be of some assistance?" Daniel said._

_ "Sure kid if you can do this faster," Ralph said smiling at the boy. _

_ "You might want to cover your ears," Daniel said and let out an ear shattering scream. The rubble broke and with his super speed he moved the rubble away. _

_ "Wow color me impressed," Ralph said chuckling. _

_ "Hey Daniel can you come here for a second," Tamora called from a distance._

_ "Coming mom," Daniel called without thinking. When he got there Tamora thought she heard him say mom._

_ "Uh Daniel did you call me mom?" she asked him._

_ "What uh no I said ma'am," he said quickly and blushing like Felix did._

_ "Okay dear," Tamora said and they continued building the recycling plant._

_ "Morgan sweetie could you give me a boost?" Felix asked looking at her._

_ "Sure dad," Morgan said without thinking._

_ "What did you say honey?" Felix asked thinking he was hearing things._

_ "I said sure um that would be rad," Morgan said blushing and looking away. She flew him up to the top window and within two hours they build the recycling plant. _

Tamora and Felix began to notice more and more slips from the kids. Daniel a few times called Felix dad and Tamora mom. Morgan and Rose called them mom and dad a few times. The only one who called them by their names was Crystal. "Tammy I have been thinking? I know we never discussed this but I really think we should talk about it," Felix said nervously. He was finally going to have the conversation he swore never to have with his wife, having kids.

"What conversation Felix?" Tamora asked growing worried. She sat in her chair and watched as Felix sat opposite of her blushing and looking nervous.

"About having kids," Felix said softly but she heard him. She almost choked on her drink but contained her composure.

"What about having kids?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"I know we may never have children of our own due to our different programings. Which is okay I mean I love you Tammy and if you don't want kids I understand I am not trying to rush you or anything," Felix said quickly.

"Easy Felix calm down. Just tell me what you need to tell me," Tamora said feeling relieved that he loved her despite the fact that they may never have kids of their own.

"Well ever since Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose came into our lives. I feel as though our lives have changed for the better. I really love them and care about them. Yes, I know they have their secrets but Crystal has told us pretty much everything about their past. Daniel is more open as is Morgan and little Rose is such a sweet child. It may not be easy for they have gifts that we can't help them with but I know we can if we try. What I am saying is that I want to adopt them," Felix said getting to the point.

Tamora sipped her beer and pondered over the words Felix said. She too loved those kids for they were just so sweet. Rose so young and innocent Tamora wouldn't mind tucking her in every night. Morgan so calm and sweet and Tamora could give her more books and tell her stories of her adventures. Morgan loved adventure stories. She could teach Daniel had to shoot and fight. With Crystal they could train PlaCe-Bugs and she could help her with the changes of becoming a woman. It would be so nice to adopt them but she worried if they wanted to be adopted. "I want to adopt them too but what if they don't want to be?" she asked.

"I thought of that too and if they don't want to be adopted I will build them a house here. Where they can still have us nearby if they need us but have their own place and be left alone to live in peace," Felix said. He got up and held her hand. Looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Tammy I know I asked you this before but I want to hear the truth. Are you really happy with our life?" "I never told you this but I am happy but I wish we could have kids of our own. I even dreamed of them Tammy, a boy and a girl. The perfect combination of us but I was afraid to tell you this. I was worried that if I couldn't get you pregnant and you wanted kids you may leave me for someone who could. That is why I never brought up this subject till now because I really want kids and if we can't have any of our own then I would want Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose to know that I want them to be part of our family permanently," he said fighting tears.

"Oh Felix," Tamora said picking him up and cuddling him. She kissed his lips and held him tight. "I never told you this either but I want kids too. I was just scared to bring it up for I was worried I would be a bad mom. You are so much more affectionate than I am. At times I am cold and distant and I have such a temper. But don't ever think I would leave you I love you. And yes I would be a bit happier if I could give birth to our kids. But if not I too want Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose to be in our family. Also I agree if they don't want to be adopted then having them live nearby would be a smart thing to do. It will be hard for they have amazing gifts and we still have a lot of issues to help them fight but I know we can do it," Tamora said.

"Okay but this means we need a bigger house," Felix said.

"How long will that take?" Tamora asked.

"Tomorrow I will have Ralph help me rebuild a new house and have Gene along with the other Nicelanders and maybe some of your soldiers to help us move. Then I will have Ralph come and get the kids. They can stay in Sugar Rush with Vanellope or Crystal can stay in your game," he told her.

"Okay Felix looks like we may be parents," Tamora said hugging him.

"I know and I am so happy," Felix said and they went to bed and made love as sleep soon claimed them. They began to dream of their new life together and were unaware of the dangers that were lying ahead.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Adoption

Chapter 12: Adoption

The next day Crystal was with the baby PlaCe-Bugs. "Hello Goldie, sweetie," Crystal cooed to a tiny yellow bug. Goldie was bonded to Tamora and Crystal was trying to help Tamora bond with the bug. "See you have to talk sweetly to her. Pet her gently like this," Crystal said as Tamora watched as Crystal placed her hand gently on Goldie's head. Stroking her softly and Goldie was letting a small happy hiss. Licking Crystal's hand as she rubbed her head deeper into Crystal's hand, causing Crystal to giggle for it tickled. "Okay now you try," Crystal said.

"I don't know," Tamora said. She was still shocked one of the bugs bonded to her. She got Goldie a small golden PlaCe-Bug. All her time being programmed Tamora was supposed to hunt and kill bugs and only thought PlaCe-Bugs were well a mistake in her programming. Something the programmers made but she was never able to find. It still shocked her how Crystal a girl who wasn't even in this game found not one but was bonded to the King of all PlaCe-Bugs. In some ways she was envious of Crystal for Tamora thought she would bond to the King of the PlaCe-Bugs for she was the leader in the game. But she also thought she would never fall in love again till she met Felix. So, she was glad things didn't go according to her plan.

"Come on Tamora, you can do it," Crystal urged. Tamora took a breath and placed her hand on Goldie's head. Her skin felt like velvet and gently stroked her head. Goldie was named by Crystal for Tamora was bad at naming things. So, Crystal offered suggestions and Tamora liked Goldie better, for it seemed more appropriate.

"Her skin feels so soft," Tamora said smiling. Goldie leaned deeper into Tamora's chest licking her face. The tough Sarge laughed and smiled. Crystal smiled and began to tend to the other PlaCe-Bugs that didn't have bonds yet. Even Dr. Peters had a PlaCe-Bug. A green one with black stripes on his back, and Dr. Peters gave his bug the name Chester it was going to be Chess. For the design on his back looked like a chess board; but that sounded too stupid so he went with Chester.

"Okay little ones let's work on your flying ability," Crystal said smiling. Specks came up to her and nudged her arm. "What is it Specks?" she asked looking up at him. He nudged her arm and gave her an impatient hiss while looking up at the sky. "Okay one quick round but then I have to tend to the babies. Tamora do you mind watching the babies for me. I think Specks wants to go on a quick ride," Crystal said.

"Okay but be careful," Tamora said firmly but knew Crystal would be safe. The girl nodded and climbed on Specks back and zoomed off around Heroes Duty. Specks' wings had grown and he flew faster than Morgan could but they still had work to do. Since she could now ride on his back Crystal had to learn to be able to fight on his back as well. In case of enemies attacked her. She slowly stood up and Specks hissed a worried hiss.

"It is okay Specks I will be fine," she assured him. As they flew she was standing but her balance was wobbling and she held her hands out to support her. Trying to walk she took a step and fell. Specks looked up and smiled happy to see Crystal still on his back. She tried again and took three steps but fell. Finally after the sixth try she was able to walk on his back without holding her hands up. They flew on back down and Tamora greeted her.

"Enjoy your flight?" she asked Crystal.

"Always do," Crystal said.

"Good well it is getting late, let's head on home," Tamora said. They walked on home and were greeted by the Nicelanders.

"Hello Mrs. Calhoun and hello to you too Crystal dear," Gene called from the street.

"Hello," Tamora said.

"Hello Mr. Gene," Crystal said. They were soon greeted by Mary and Crystal at first thought the woman was pushy and annoying. But now realized she was just a kind and caring person. They walked up to the Fix-It house and saw Rose, Morgan and Vanellope driving their carts that Felix built for them. Daniel was helping Felix fix some windows on the penthouse. Ralph stood in the center of the street about to start the race between the girls.

"On your mark, get set, go," He said and they took off. Morgan's cart was in the lead but Vanellope glitched and was in the lead. Soon Rose was coming up close and it was a close race that surprisingly all three girls crossed at the same time.

"Holy fudge monkeys, maybe I should have you guys be in a Sugar Rush Race and see if I can still hold onto my title," Vanellope said giggling.

"Cool," Rose said happily.

"That would be fun," Morgan agreed smiling.

"Oh good Tammy you are home and hello Crystal sweetie," Felix said kissing his wife and smiling at Crystal. "I am glad you two are here I need everyone to go inside for a chat," Felix said. The four exchanged odd glances at each other but soon shrugged and went into the house. Ralph sat on the couch with Vanellope both of them knew what was up and couldn't wait to see the outcome.

Crystal stood by the wall with Daniel and Morgan and Rose sat on the floor. Tamora and Felix sat in their chairs and began to speak. "Before we begin we both want to let you four know how much we love having you here," Felix said.

"At first we knew you all had trust issues but we managed to work them out. And we want to know more about you all. That we wanted to ask you an important question," Tamora said nervously. Crystal glanced at Daniel who looked equally confused. Rose sat quietly wondering what was going on. Morgan was the only one who knew what was going on for she could read minds. She tried not to for Tamora and Felix said it was rude but sometimes it just happened.

"Do you four like it here living with us?" Felix asked.

"I love it, it is nice and you two are really nice," Rose said cheerfully.

"I like it here it is a lot better than some places we lived in no offense Crystal," Morgan said softly.

"No I agree with you Morgan. This place sure is peaceful," Crystal said.

"I like living here," Daniel admitted.

"Good, good well Tamora and I always wanted children but due to our different programming's we may not ever have children of our own. And we have grown to love you four as if you were our own. And if you don't want to be adopted we won't force you. I will gladly build you a house near us that way you have your own place," Felix said.

"And we will be nearby in case you need anything," Tamora added.

"Are you saying you want to adopt us?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Tamora told her. Both she and Felix grew nervous hoping they said yes but if not they would not force them to be adopted.

"You mean you will be our new mom and dad?" Rose asked.

"Well you don't have to call us mom and dad if you don't want too but yes technically we will be your mom and dad," Felix said.

"Yeah I want to be adopted," Rose said running up to Tamora hugging her. Tamora smiled as did Felix as they hugged Rose back.

"I want to be adopted too," Morgan said smiling. Tamora and Felix were happy so far two of the children wanted to be adopted.

"I already had a mama and a papa but you guys are cool and I do want to be adopted too," Daniel said walking over to them smiling. Tamora and Felix smiled happily until they saw Crystal frowning.

"I uh need some air," Crystal said and ran out the door.

"Crystal wait!" Tamora shouted.

"Oh no I hope we didn't push anything," Felix said frowning.

"Don't worry she will be back she just needs time to think," Morgan said.

"We will go find her we already know where she went," Daniel added and the three went after their sister.

Crystal ran to the recycling plant and sat in the ground breathing deeply. She couldn't believe it after two years of being alone her and her siblings had finally found a safe place. No more running from Cy-Bugs, or zombies, or bad people with powers. They could sleep in warm beds and eat food not from bushes or dumpsters. No more fear or pain just happiness. But could she accept their offer? Wouldn't that be insulting her parents and grandparents memory? She had no idea she loved Felix and Tamora they were beyond cool. Even Ralph and Vanellope were cool. Even if she didn't accept the offer Daniel, Morgan, and Rose did want the offer. Would they deny the offer if she did or would they still accept it? She couldn't nor would she make them choose between her and their chance at happiness.

"Hey Crystal," Morgan said as she sat by her. Daniel and Rose sat by her too. "This is a pretty tough choice to think about huh?" Morgan asked her.

"Don't get me wrong I do like them but," Crystal said.

"You think by accepting the offer you will be disgracing the memory of our parents and grandparents," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Crystal said.

"Come on Crystal mama and papa, granddad, and grandma would want us to be happy," Daniel said.

"And ever since we met them we have been happier," Crystal added. "But I am worried about the Demon King. What if he is still looking for us?" she asked them.

"It has been two years Crystal and we ditched his goons over a year ago. They haven't found us yet and maybe he forgot about us," Daniel said.

"Maybe now is the time to forget the past and move on," Morgan said.

"Yeah you are right for once in my life I feel safe again and happy," Crystal said. Remembering how Nightmare sacrificed himself to save her and her siblings. He, like her parents and grandparents would want her and her siblings to be safe. They walked back home and Tamora and Felix saw Crystal walk up to them. "I do want to be adopted by you two but I don't know if I will be able to call you mom or dad," she told them.

"No one will force you too Crystal but we would love to be part of your family," Tamora said.

"You already are," Crystal said and hugged her and Felix. Daniel, Morgan, Rose, Ralph, and Vanellope all joined in on the massive group hug. Crystal felt so happy and safe not knowing she just sealed her fate forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. Nightmare Returns

Chapter 13: Nightmare Returns

For the next week Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose got something they thought they would never have again. That was a family. Their new house was a five bedroom house for Tamora and Felix each wanted their kids to have their own space. The new house was red brick and the kids painted it a deep blue. Rose wanted to plant some flowers so Tamora was helping her plant them by the house. Ralph, Crystal, Daniel, and Felix were building a house for Specks for Crystal wanted him near in case of trouble. Now Specks's house was about Ralph's size but a bit bigger. Crystal saw Felix on the roof and was handing him his tools with her powers. Ralph was hammering the back and Daniel was hammering the sides. Felix wiped some sweat from his brow and Crystal was looking inside placing a sleeping bed for Specks and blankets. Morgan was helping Vanellope and the other Nicelanders move their stuff inside the new home.

After that they all had their own rooms which they decorated them to fit their personalities. Daniel had wall paper of tools, and buildings. He had a shelf for his tools, closet for his clothes, and a chest of toy cars, trucks, airplanes, and any other type of vehicle. Morgan's room was a light blue and Felix built a bookshelf for her. She had pictures of places in her favorite stories on the walls. A desk for writing for she started getting into writing as well as reading. Now Rose's room was a deep purple with toys everywhere. Some were on her bed but most were in the toy chest. Crystal's room was bare her wallpaper was a dark blue. She had a desk too but she didn't have much. Calhoun gave her a gun to keep her safe but her and Felix agreed to put it somewhere safe so Crystal kept it in her sock drawer.

Crystal sat in her room trying to find out what do to about decorating her room. Walking into her brother and sibs room each room matched their personality perfectly but Crystal had no idea. Going through the wall paper she picked on of the moon and stars for she loved the night. When she wasn't training with Specks or going to school she made stars hanging from her ceiling and whenever Felix took pictures of the family which was every five minutes she placed the pictures he gave her on her wall.

Going to school was an odd thing for Crystal like Daniel, and Morgan went to school when they lived in their game. But that was a long time ago. Mary offered to be the teacher and Gene became the Principal. Every morning before the arcade opened all the kids from other games went to school and learn the basics about games, as well as the history, and all the other stuff. Parents were relieved for now during their games they could have a safe place to leave their children. Now since Mary was usually in the game of Fix-It Felix her twin sister whose game was retired moved in and was her replacement. Everything was going so smoothly for the children. No more running from brain hungry zombies and Cy-Bugs.

The only fear Crystal still had was the Demon King and one day she was reminded of that fateful day. She was cleaning up the living room for Tamora and Felix. Crystal still called them ma'am or sir or Felix and Tamora. Opening the drawers she saw a picture Rose must have done and saw Rose in a cage and saw what looked like Nightmare standing before her. A tear fell from her face as the memories flooded back to her.

_ "Who are you?" an eleven year old Crystal asked stepping in front of her siblings. They lived in the alley way for about two weeks hiding from strangers. Standing before them was an odd creature. He looked male for he wore a black tunic and pants but looked like a reptile more like a dragon. The reptile boy was taller than her by an inch or two. He had spiked deep blue hair and light blue scales. Even his eyes were blue but more like a midnight blue with huge bat wings and silver claws and teeth. His tail was long and pointed as he stared at them._

_ "I mean you no harm my name is Nightmare I live in the game Dark Reign, a new fighting game. Are you lost or something?" he asked his voice so soft and gentle. Crystal was scared and Morgan told her they could trust him. He led them to his game and let they stay in a house he lived in a few times. He was so kind and gentle to them. _

_Few months later_

_ Crystal was happy living in Dark Reign she could use her powers and no one feared her. "Hello Crystal," Nightmare said smiling._

_ "Nightmare hi," Crystal said smiling hugging him._

_ "Where are your siblings?" he asked hugging her back._

_ "They are sleeping," she said._

_ "Good I wanted to show you something," he said and picked her up bridal style and flew off. Crystal laughed with joy as they flew higher. She flew with Morgan but it was different she never felt so free before like this. They land on a grassy hill with the full moon brighter than ever. _

_ "Oh Nightmare it is so beautiful," she sighed._

_ "Just wait," Nightmare said with an excited smile. The moonbeams landed on some flowers and they began to glow and her eyes widened. _

_ "Wow," she said. To her surprise they flowers began to sing a heavenly melody that Crystal never heard anything like it. _

_ "May I have this dance?" Nightmare asked holding out his hand to her._

_ "You may," she said and they twirled to the moon flowers music._

_ A week after that_

_ "Hurry Crystal he is gaining on us!" Daniel shouted._

_She had Rose in her arms as they ran along with Morgan and Nightmare towards the exit of Dark Reign. An inhuman roar echoed behind them chilling Crystal's heart to the core. Morgan and Daniel made it to the exit. So, did Crystal and Rose but Nightmare stopped and said, "Go I will hold him off" Nightmare told her. Crystal placed Rose in Morgan's arms and pulled Nightmare hand._

_ "Come on you have to come with us!" she cried._

_ "I can't I am not like you!" Nightmare shouted. Just then a massive gray claw seized Nightmare by the waist. _

_ "Nightmare!" Crystal yelled._

_ "Go Crystal get as far away from this place and never come back!" Nightmare yelled at her. Tears stung her face as she watched in horror as the monster that held her friend. "Go, I will be okay now go!" Nightmare begged. With a last tearful look she grabbed her siblings' hands and ran away to the nearest game they could find._

"Hey Crystal are you okay?" Tamora asked coming from inside and seeing Crystal shedding tears. She saw her holding the picture that Rose drew and knew why Crystal was crying.

"I need to tell you and Felix something," Crystal said. "I will tell you as soon as the others are asleep," she added. Tamora nodded and wondered if she and Felix would finally learn the full story of Crystal and her siblings. Once the kids were fast asleep Crystal began her tale. "You guys know about our game, our powers and mostly everything except about the full story of the Bad Man. Right after our game was unplugged we lived in the back alleyways. At night I would sneak into games and take food and clothes. We did that for at least a week or two. Then one day Nightmare a character from Dark Reign found us. He offered us a place to stay and we took it. For the first time I was so happy and my siblings were safe. That was until the Demon King the main character in the game or the Bad Man as Rose called him found out about my gifts. He kept his game alive by allowing characters from other games that got unplugged be programmed them into his game. Well he asked me to be one of his fighters but I refused I only used my powers to defend myself not for amusement. At first he understood but that night his goons kidnapped me and my siblings. My siblings were locked away in separate cells in different areas of his dungeon. He said if I didn't program myself into his game and be one of his fighters he would kill my brother and sisters. I had no choice and agreed but before I did Nightmare burst in with Daniel, Morgan, and Rose. He helped us escape and the Demon King captured Nightmare and Nightmare told us to run and we did. I never saw him again and we lost the Demon King's goons about a year ago but we always stayed alert just in case they came back," Crystal said.

After her story Felix and Tamora were shedding tears and hugged her. "It is okay Crystal you are safe now. No Demon King or anyone will harm you again," Felix assured her.

"Yes, and if he even thinks about coming here I will feed him to a Cy-Bug," Tamora told her. Crystal didn't know if a Cy-Bug could take the Demon King but it felt good to get it off her chest.

"Thanks you guys mind if I say goodnight to Specks before I go to bed?" she asked.

"Sure but don't be too long," Tamora said and her and Felix went to bed. Crystal walked outside the cool night air flowing through her. She started to walk towards Specks's house when she heard a noise.

"Who is there?" she called to the darkness.

"Hello Crystal," said a familiar voice. A figure stood before her and her eyes went wide. He had broad shoulders and was taller than her. Light blue scales, spiked blue hair, even had midnight blue eyes. He wore a black outfit with huge bat wings, silver fangs and claws. Crystal looked at him like she saw a ghost.

"Nightmare is that you, I mean you are alive?" she asked in disbelief.

"It is me Crystal but I don't have much time. Crystal they are coming for you, be ready," Nightmare said.

"What do you mean? She asked him. Just then Nightmare was knocked to the ground and Crystal came face to face with four figures from her past she thought she would never see again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	14. Something to Fight For

Chapter 14: Something to Fight For

"Hello Crystal long time no see," said a cruel voice. Crystal glared at the figures before her. One was six foot six with smooth caramel skin and black hair in braids. He looked human if not for his pure white eyes. The other three figures one was a female. The girl had golden blonde hair like Tamora's but was held in a ponytail.

She had green eyes that looked like cat's eyes with a peach complexion. She wore a black tank top that revealed her stomach and was low cut. Tight black pants with boots and around her waist was a belt with two daggers on the sides. Her hands had on black gloves with a blade sticking out from each glove.

Now the other man next to the girl with the blades was all gray and was the tallest out of all of them. His hair was stringy and his eyes were hollow. If he had clothes they looked gray for their blended in with his skin tone. Finally the last guy had brown hair cut very short like a soldier would in the army. His skin was dark brown but his eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. The clothes on his back were simple a sweat shirt with baggy pants and sneakers.

They all stared at Crystal as she knelt over to Nightmare. Looking at him with such shock wondering if this was some form of a trick. She touched his arm and he felt real and that is when the tears fell. "Your alive," she cried and hugged him.

"I missed you too Crystal," Nightmare said hugging her tightly. After two years he finally got to hold her again. She smelled the same like wildflowers he loved the smell of wildflowers.

"How I saw the Demon King get you?" she asked.

"Yeah but my father wouldn't kill me," Nightmare said.

"The Demon King is your dad!" Crystal exclaimed. "Well that explains a lot," she added.

"Oh look the little Prince has come to protect his little friend," the man with the shades cooed.

"How romantic," the blonde girl said batting her eyes. Crystal stood up with Nightmare blushing a bit. Yeah she liked Nightmare but he was two years older than her. He probably saw her as a sister and as for her well she saw him as a good friend.

"Shut up Friction!" Nightmare growled stepping in front of Crystal.

"Oh did I anger the little Prince?" Friction asked.

"What do you four want anyway?" Crystal asked. She could handle these clowns she done it before.

"You," Morph said and lunged at Crystal. Nightmare roared and leaped at Morph. The girl smiled evilly as she lunged at Crystal.

"You never learn do you Katarie?" Crystal asked. She focused and just as Katarie was about to pull out her blades to swipe at Crystal. Crystal sent her flying into a tree.

"Try doing that to me" Friction said and held out his hands as he pulled the very Earth itself and brought Crystal closer. She tumbled to the ground as Friction pulled her closer and kicked her. Crystal moaned as Friction pulled her up by the hair. "Hey Meta want to have some fun? The Boss did say bring her back alive but I am sure he won't mind a few bruises," Friction cackled.

"No we have her let's go," Morph said.

"Oh quit being such a gentle giant and let's have some fun," Friction said.

"I said no the Boss told us to get her we have her let's go!" Meta yelled getting in Friction's face.

"Fine ruin my fun, alright let's go!" Friction yelled. Crystal took the opportunity by elbowing Friction in the ribs and sliding past Meta. Then tried to run for help, hoping Tamora, Ralph, Felix or Vanellope could hear her.

"Run Crystal!" Nightmare yelled.

"Still trying to be a hero huh Nightmare?" Morph asked. "You can fool her all you want but we know what you truly are don't we Nightmare?" he asked.

Katarie smashed into Crystal making her yell out. The screams woke up Specks who saw his friend in trouble. Growling he charged at the intruders. Using his pinchers he slammed into Meta. "You aren't going anywhere Crystal. I was the Boss's favorite till you came along. Once I kill you I will be his favorite again," Katarie hissed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Crystal said. Katarie lunged at Crystal hitting her in the jaw. Crystal fell to the floor and side swiped Katarie knocking her to the ground. Just then gun shots were heard and Tamora and Felix along with Ralph showed up. They heard the fighting and came upon on this scene.

"Get off her!" Tamora growled pointing her gun at Katarie.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Katarie asked. She spotted Felix and grinned at him like a cat would a bird. "Hey cutie what is your name?" she purred. Felix had an uneasy feeling at her and Tamora's anger increased.

"He is mine!" she growled at Katarie. Katarie smiled and lunged at Tamora. Morph was fighting off Specks but failing. The Nice landers woke up and saw the fight. The kids saw Crystal being attacked by Friction again and Daniel rushed to her defense. Morgan and Rose stood behind Ralph.

"Leave my sister alone!" Daniel yelled.

"Oh please what are you going to do freeze up like last time? Face it kid you are just a weak scared little boy!" Friction sneered.

"I'll show you weak," Daniel hissed and let out an ear shattering yell. Friction fell to the ground covering his ears and growing angrier he used his hands to move the Earth.

"Time to get rid of you for good you miserable brat!" Friction yelled. He flung Daniel hard having him go down into the very Earth.

"Daniel!" Crystal screamed and started running. If only she could fly but Morgan was now helping Specks along with Ralph to fight off Meta. And Nightmare was fighting off Morph. Tears stung her face as she felt lighter and lighter her only thought was getting to Daniel. She felt her arms around him and he smiled at her. "Are you alright Daniel?" she asked holding him tightly.

"Crystal look down," Daniel told her. She did and to her amazement she was off the ground. No one was holding her up it was all her.

"I am levitating," she cried happily then floated back to safety. "Time to take out the trash," she growled looking at Friction while in the air. If she was in the air his power couldn't work for he controlled the ground not the air. Glaring at him she picked him up and said, "Daniel tornado!"

"Right" then he began to run in a circle.

"Morgan, Specks, Nightmare grab them and throw them into the tornado" Crystal instructed. She flew Friction into the swirling vortex and Morgan heard the orders and Ralph punched Meta one last time and he fell. Morgan grabbed him and flung him into the tornado.

"Man Blondie you sure get testy I wonder is your man a good kisser?" Katarie teased.

"You will never find out!" Tamora growled. She punched Katarie in the face but got cut by her blade. Katarie side kicked her and Felix rushed to his wife's aid.

"Leave her alone you witch!" Felix said holding up his hammer. Katarie tackled him as she pinned him to the ground.

"Give me a kiss sweetie," Katarie purred. Just then a massive black panther came out of nowhere and tackled Katarie scratching her with their claws. She laid on the ground wounded as Specks picked her up and threw her in the tornado.

"Good kitty," Rose said to the panther as a light went over it and it became her stuffed panther again. Tamora looked over Rose and Felix both relieved they were unharmed.

Nightmare grabbed Morph by the shoulders and said, "You are right I am a monster but as long as I have Crystal in my life I can be a hero". Then flung him into the tornado, and Crystal told Daniel to stop.

He did and the bad guys were out cold. "We won, yes!" Daniel cheered. Just then the sky darkened and a new figure appeared. He was taller than the pent house with muscles like mountains. He had silver gray skin with a long tail and huge bat wings. Razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes and he wore a gray tunic.

"Hello Crystal I missed you," he said sweetly.

"Demon King," Crystal said as her blood ran cold. He looked at his warriors knocked out and beaten.

"Never send pawns to do the job of a King. I have come for you Crystal you will be mine," he told her. Crystal looked down she knew she couldn't run forever eventually her luck would run out. She took a look at her siblings, Tamora, Felix, Nightmare, Ralph, everyone and knew she had to fight to keep them safe and the life she had.

"You are right Demon King I can't run forever so how about a deal. A fight you and me. If I win you leave me and my family alone forever. But if I lose you get me," Crystal said.

"Hmmm very noble very well," Demon King said growing smaller that he was a foot shorter than Ralph. "I accept," he said.

"No Crystal you won't fight him alone! I am going to fight with you!" Daniel cried.

"Me too," Morgan said.

"Me three," Rose said holding Morgan's hand.

"No I can't let you guys," Crystal said.

"We are a team Crystal and more importantly we are a family. If he wants you he has to go through us," Daniel argued.

"And us too," Tamora said stepping next to Crystal with Ralph and Felix beside her.

"No one is fighting anyone," Nightmare said getting in front of everyone facing his father.

"No Nightmare I have to do this it is the only way he will leave us alone!" Crystal cried. She had to do this no one was going to get hurt but her.

"Sorry Crystal I can't let you do this. You are my friend and I am not losing you," Nightmare told her.

"Get out of the way son," Demon King said.

"We had a deal you said if I took Crystal's place you would leave her and her siblings alone. You lied I found out you were still searching for her. Well no more if you are going to fight anyone it will be me," Nightmare growled.

"You will fight your own father for a girl and a bunch of kids?" Demon King asked.

"No, for my friends," Nightmare hissed. Just then the Demon King began to clap his hands.

"You passed the test son I knew you could do it," he said.

"What?" Nightmare asked.

"When you took Crystal's place that took honor, saving her from me took courage but standing up to me was pure bravery. All three things you will need to take over my game," the Demon King told him. He placed a hand on Nightmare's shoulder and said, "I am proud of you" "Oh and Crystal you and your siblings are off the hook. Then he and the other warriors left in a cloud of darkness.

Crystal stood dumbfounded. All of this was a test if she wasn't so happy to be free. She would be so angry. "Crystal I am sorry I don't know what to say," Nightmare said. His dad was testing him and made Crystal's life miserable because of it. Nightmare felt so horrible, now she will hate him.

Instead she hugged him and said, "Thank you".

"You're welcome," he said hugging her back. "I have to go maybe I will see you later," he said.

"Okay," she said and smiled as he flew away. Crystal faced her siblings and Tamora and Felix. "Thanks for helping us mom and dad," she said hugging Tamora and Felix.

"Anytime sweetie," Felix said shedding a tear for Crystal called him dad.

"Let's go home," Tamora said and for the first time in a long time Crystal and her family went home.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and I may write a sequel so if anyone has ideas let me know. Please review and till next time. Also special thanks to KungFupandaFanatic for helping me with Morph, Meta, Katarie, and Friction.


End file.
